


Professor Croft and the Eye of Metate

by PornEater



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornEater/pseuds/PornEater
Summary: Now a Professor of Archaeology at Cambridge University, Lara has a disagreement with one of her male undergrad students during a lecture.  She ridicules his theory that mind control was used by the ancient Aztecs to pacify their human sacrifice victims.Little does she know, however, that the student in question, a boy named Davie Davis, has definitive proof to back up his argument...
Relationships: Lara Croft/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Professor Croft and the Eye of Metate

Chapter One: Private Tutoring  
  


The lecture theatre was cool and dark, the students' murmuring voices barely audible above a soft mechanical whirr of slowly revolving air-conditioner fans overhead, all eyes trained on the large screen glowing bright red and tarnished sepia at the front of the room. Dust particles drifted lazily through the beams of projected light. A click, the slide changed, and a smooth female voice continued:

"And so, we are brought back to that aspect of Aztec culture that seems most primitive to our present sensibilities, most primal, indeed, to modern-day academics, barbaric even: human sacrifice. Although such ceremonies of ritual bloodletting were practiced widely in Mesoamerica during the fourteenth, fifteenth, and even as late as the sixteenth centuries, the Aztecs, in characteristic fashion, brought the practice of mass slaughter to whole new levels of lurid macabre".

The picture being projected onto the screen at the front of the room was now a sepia photostat of a cartoon-like Aztec painting. It showed a tiered sacrificial altar surrounded by a dozen or so onlookers. Several men wearing armour and helmets, with swords and spears at their sides were gathered at the base of the pyramid. They appeared to be standing guard over a long line of women, all of whom were bare-breasted and manacled to each other like a chain gang. A dead body, sliced open from chest to navel, its entrails mangled and dripping blood, was being dragged out of the left side of the picture by a disembodied arm. At the top of the pyramid another woman lay naked on her back, bound to the altar, her long legs and slim arms stretched back over the sides of the stone diaz, her bare breasts thrust up by the curve of the red-drenched rock. She was screaming, her eyes wide with primal terror, as a priest in decorative robes pierced her chest with a wide, curving, scimitar-like blade. Red dye streaked the canvas where the man held his arm aloft, a severed heart grasped like a trophy in his hand.

Heels clicked over the lecture theatre's polished wooden floorboards, stockings swished; the voice continued:

"The reconstruction of the Great Pyramid of Tenochtitlan. Fourteen-eighty-seven to fourteen-eighty-nine, by our Gregorian calendars. Roughly the period to which this illustration has been carbon-dated. Ahuitzotl, the Great Speaker himself, the High Priest of Huitzilopochtli, ordered the ritual sacrifice of some eighty-four thousand prisoners, to cleanse, in his words, 'the foundations of his new everlasting kingdom'. Reputedly, this gruesome ceremony continued for seven days and seven nights non-stop, and when it was finally over the staircase to the pyramid's summit was awash with a waterfall of cascading blood".

A hushed murmur of incredulity circulated the lecture theatre; the woman's voice softened slightly.

"Of course, some archaeologists have questioned the validity of these so-called firsthand accounts. In today's parlance one might be tempted to think of them as... propaganda. The ancient Aztec equivalent of media hype, perhaps". A quiet buzz of chuckles stirred the room.  
"The boasts of an overzealous leader", the voice continued, "trying to instill obedience in his people, and to warn any potential enemies of the fate that awaited their invading armies... perhaps. However, even by our most modest present-day estimations, estimations based, I might add, on archaeological evidence uncovered by myself and some of my colleagues last summer, there were at least four-thousand slaves put to their deaths around this time, all of them female, and all of their bodies buried beneath the Great Temple's stone foundations".

Near the back of the room a hand rose up, cutting through the projector’s beam and casting a large shadow on the white board at the front. The lecturer shielded her eyes and peered up towards the back row. When she saw who it was, she sighed.

"Mr. Davis. A question?"

"Uh, yeah", a male voice replied uncertainly. "Well, two, actually". Papers rustled in the darkness. "Yeah, so what I was wondering was, for one thing, you know these high priests, right? Well, how did they manage to get like four-thousand people - I mean four thousand people - to just line up beside a great big stone pyramid, and then just stand there, and wait, and watch, while they all got led up the steps to the sacrificial altar, and killed, one after the other? Doesn't seem too likely to me. And the other thing I was wondering about was, and I don't want to offend anyone here or anything, but how come they were all female? I mean, was it just a logistics thing? because all women are like naturally weaker than men and therefore easier to control? Or was it a sex thing? Like, did the priests want to maybe have a bit of fun with the women before they... well, you know..." Silhouetted in the glare of the overhead projector, the speaker held one finger to the side of his throat, and then mimed a knife slicing across his neck, making a constricted gurgling noise at the back of his throat as he did so.

A drone of sighs and head-shaking rippled over the audience. The lecturer exhaled with exasperation.

"Perhaps", her tone made it clear her suggestion was more of an order, "it would be better, Mr. Davis, if, in future, you were to exercise a modicum of restraint before interrupting my lectures with your... questions".

"Wait. Just listen a minute", the male voice continued. "You see, I've got a theory. Now, you do want to hear my theory, don't you, Professor Croft?"

A brief moment of silence followed, and then, "Fine", she replied, "please, enlighten us".

Davie said: "Mind control".

Stifled laughter, all around the room.

"Mind control?", the Professor inquired, vaguely amused.

"Yeah, I read all about it in this book by this guy here", Davie tapped a paperback on the desktop in front of him. "Doctor Carlos Cortez".

For a moment, the teenager thought he saw his Professor flinch. But it was a very dark room, and he was standing quite far back from the lectern, so he couldn't be sure.

"You see", he continued, "according to Dr. Cortez there's an ancient ceremonial artefact called the, er... the Eye of Metate? Which allegedly the Aztecs buried beneath the ruins of the city of Teotihuacan. Now, legend has it that any man in possession of this shiny little trinket, on tying it around his neck, will instantly become irresistible to all women".

An audible groan echoed through the lecture theatre, followed by an under-swell of annoyed mutterings.

Professor Croft cleared her throat to silence the audience.

"A commendable piece of extracurricular research, Mr. Davis", she regarded the teen cooly over the frames of her slim, wire-rimmed spectacles. "However, there are at least two problems that I find with your conclusions. Namely: one, the majority of Dr. Cortez's so called discoveries have been widely discredited by the international archaeology community. Moreover, I have personally had the misfortune of meeting the good doctor on more than one occasion, and must say that as a man he is untrustworthy, as an academic he is vainglorious, and as a doctor he is a notorious quack".

Davie's face started to tense up as chuckles circulated the room.

"Yeah, but...", he started indignantly.

The Professor ignored him. "And, two: the entire notion of female mind control is little more than a ludicrous fallacy, a pitiful pseudoscientific delusion dreamt up by hackneyed sex-fantasy writers and pathetic male chauvinists - two groups of people, I might add, who are, indeed, often not mutually exclusive".

The snickers erupted into peals of laughter, and Davie felt his face begin to burn as four dozen heads turned his way to take in his humiliation. Professor Croft chose that moment to switch on all of the lights in the lecture theatre, forcing the teen to quickly sit back down in his seat and fumble disconsolately with a pen, while she tidied up her notes with a smug smile of satisfaction on her face.

Red-faced, simmering, Davie whispered beneath his breath: "Yeah, well, we'll just see about that, beyotch".

He slipped a hand into his trouser pocket as the other students filed out, finding the small, smooth, intricately carved stone medallion that had arrived in the post the previous day. Despite the hot summer weather and the teen's own body heat the surface of the medallion was strangely cool and dry. He fingered the designs on its front, feeling a pleasurable jolt of electricity tingle through his fingertips. Taking it out he tied the medallion around his neck and made his way down to the front of the auditorium, where Professor Lara Croft was tucking a sheaf of lecture notes into her black leather briefcase.

***

At a youthful thirty-three years of age, the object of Davie's considerable desires, Lady Lara Croft, sole heir and daughter to the untimely deceased Lord Henshingley Croft, inheritor of his fortune and the title of the Countess of Abingdon, was if anything even more attractive now than she had been in her mid-twenties, when she had carved out a name for herself as the world famous Tomb Raider. She still worked out on a daily basis, alternating aerobics classes with gymnastics, rock-climbing, swimming, and martial arts. So even at a casual glance, Davie could see that his teacher still had the kind of body that a twenty-five-year-old stripper would die for.

She had put on maybe ten pounds since her tomb raiding days, but most of that had gone on around her ass, which was now not only tight, toned and biteably peach-like, but full, well-rounded and deliciously heart-shaped to boot. Her already ample breasts had also filled out quite impressively; she was now a triple D-cup. But from his side-on view of Lara's profile Davie could detect not a hint of sag or overhang to mar the mouth-watering perfection of his teacher's voluptuous tits. She was wearing patent-leather pumps, black with three inch heels, and her figure-hugging black cotton skirt was cut a couple of inches higher than knee length, showing off her long, toned, athletic legs to perfection. Black stocking encased her slender calves and thick supple thighs.

The lapels of her suit jacket were cut a little lower than usual, and the stiflingly hot summer weather had forced Lara to loosen the first three buttons of her white cotton undershirt, affording Davie an eye-widening glimpse of lightly tanned, lusciously pressed cleavage, with just a hint of lacy black bra-cup barely visible above her plunging neckline. Her glossy chestnut-brown hair was tied back behind her head in a rather severe bun, but the style only served to accentuate the beautiful lines of Lara's neck, the elegantly curving underside of her jaw, and her smooth pale swanlike throat. Davie decided right then and there that if everything went according to plan, then that would be the first thing he would fuck.

She reached over the desk to retrieve a book from the other side and Davie's groin pounded with hot blood as his teacher's tight black skirt pulled taut over her buttocks, emphasising the tapering V of Lara's skimpy thong panties. Her hemline rose up over the backs of her thighs as she stretched further forward for the book, until the tops of her stockings, intricately laced, peaked out, and then just barely a sliver of smooth lightly tanned skin became visible above them.

Time to test his luck, Davie decided.

"Ahem", he cleared his throat.

Lara straightened up and turned around. When she saw who it was her expression darkened.

"Mr. Davis", she arched an eyebrow and stared at the teen over the tops of her spectacles. "How many times have I told you, if you want to discuss academic work, you should speak with one of my aides, and not detain me after lectures. Now, if you'll excuse me".  
Picking up her briefcase she turned primly, and was about to walk out of the room, when Davie said:

"Wait".

Lara stopped dead in her tracks.

She paused for a moment, willing her legs to move, but remained rooted to the spot.

Promising start, Davie thought.

"This isn't about academic work", he said. "It's more of a... personal matter. I was hoping you might be able to help me out with something, Professor Croft".

Another brief pause ensued, during which Davie could almost sense Lara's confusion. Then finally she sighed and turned to face him.

"Very well. I suppose I can't neglect my pastoral duties entirely". She stood with a hand on her hip and regarded him coolly. "Just make it snappy please, I have a meeting with the Dean scheduled for this afternoon"

Despite her best efforts to gloss over her confusion, Davie could sense a subtle change in Lara’s demeanor. A new softness and vulnerability had entered her customarily cool and indifferent body language, almost as though she was no longer a revered member of the university’s academic faculty talking down to a bothersome student, so much as simply a beautiful woman slightly taken aback by this young boy’s brashness in addressing her as an equal. It was intoxicating for Davie to imagine that his carefully laid plans might finally be about to bear fruit, that his countless months of masturbatory fantasies were finally about to come true, but he still couldn’t be certain yet. He still had to play things safe for the time being.

"Well, it's about my... gee, this is kind of embarrassing, Professor Croft... but it’s about my girlfriend actually”, he started, doing his best to sell his rehearsed speech. “It's kind of a personal matter, really. I-I'm not so sure if I feel comfortable talking about it here". He glanced around the empty lecture theatre. "I wouldn't mention it but, you see, I haven't been able to focus lately, you know, on my academic work, because of this problem, and there's been a lot of pressure. So I was thinking, Professor Croft, if you really do want to help me, then maybe you'd be willing to, you know, help… relieve some of that pressure”.

His heart pounded in his chest as he approached the all-important question. Lara's face was still unreadable. "So... would it be possible to talk about this in private, maybe in your office?".

Lara's lips tightened. This was the crunch moment, and Davie knew it. Countless male undergrads had approached Professor Croft during her time at the university – all of them hunkier and more experienced with women than Davie – and Lara had shot them down indiscriminately without a second thought. Her office was like sacred ground, off limits to anyone and everyone who wasn't currently an ex-adventuress aristocrat with the tits and ass of a supermodel in her sultry prime.

Davie held his breath.

Lara narrowed her eyes. She appeared undecided for a moment, as though she were weighing up the pros and cons of the situation in her head, trying to come up with a feasible excuse, but to her exasperation, finding herself unable to do so, until finally: "Oh... very well", she capitulated, and Davie's hard-on swelled in his shorts – promising indeed. "I suppose I can spare five minutes, if it really is such an important matter. Follow me".

She gathered up her papers and then turned on her heel, brushing past Davie as she strode purposefully out of the lecture theatre. The teenager followed a couple of paces behind her, his eyes drifting down to drink in Lara's toned calves flexing with poised musculature, her long supple thighs swishing sexily with every step that she took, the contours of her shapely hips, and her thick, well-rounded backside, swaying seductively from side to side beneath her skin-tight black business skirt.

"I'm right behind you", the teenager grinned, "Professor Croft".


	2. Professorial Misconduct

Professor Croft and the Eye of Metate

Chapter Two: Professorial Misconduct

Davie followed Lara from the lecture theatre, through the university's plush high-ceilinged corridors, then out across a sunlit courtyard, back into the building opposite, and up two flights of stairs to her office, all the while pretending not to notice the envious glances of his fellow male undergrads as they passed by. Jealous, all of them, that he, Davie Davis - not exactly the campus dork, but not exactly popular either - was making time with the de-facto hottest and most unavailable woman in the entire university, if not the country. Hell, if not the whole damn continent. 

He could feel the Eye of Metate, a small, smooth, intricately carved stone medallion, crafted centuries ago by Aztec priests and used in rituals of mind control and human sacrifice, pulsating cool against his chest the whole way. It throbbed with a dark and intoxicating power. Davie could feel it suffusing his body, spreading down to his solar plexus, his belly, his groin, making his cock hard to the point of aching - but strangely without the usual lack of self-control the teenager associated with acute sexual arousal. In fact, if anything, he felt more self-confident, more self-possessed than ever. And unless he was very much mistaken, the bulge in his jeans was looking considerably larger than usual too - somewhere in the region of double its normal size. He was definitely looking forward to seeing how this would play out.

For her part, Lara was wondering just why on earth she had agreed to the teenager's request. The aristocratic English woman usually made it a point of principle not to fraternize with her students, especially not with the boys – whom she knew had only one thing on their minds, and it certainly wasn't archaeology. She was also well aware of why Davie was lagging behind her as they walked through the university campus. She could feel the teenager's eyes glued to her ass all the way up to her office, which was particularly embarrassing as they ascended the two flights of stairs, with him blatantly tilting his head in an effort to peer up her skirt.

But for some reason, whenever she was about to turn around and admonish the boy for his leering gaze, Lara felt a strange compulsion to... obey? No, not obey. That was the wrong word - what was she thinking?! No, she just felt obliged, perhaps, to accommodate him, because of her status, because of her job. Yes, of course, that was it: because of her job. As a Professor of Archaeology it was Lara's duty to make the lives of her students as... comfortable as possible, whatever their problems happened to be. Davie was a student, and so it was only natural for her to feel a certain kind of obligation towards him. But still, she did have an extremely important meeting to attend this afternoon, with the Dean no less, to negotiate funding for an upcoming expedition, so she was rather anxious to resolve the situation with as little fuss as possible.

With these thoughts in mind Professor Lara Croft unlocked the door to her office and held it open for Davie to enter.

"Nice...", the teenager nodded, glancing around appreciatively, taking in the room's plush old-world decor.  
Two floor-to-ceiling bookcases lined the walls on either side of him, their shelves filled almost to overflowing with leather-bound volumes, tattered scrolls, gilt-edged manuscripts, maps, parchments, documents and loose papers of every description. In the far corner of the room, beside a huge latticed window overlooking the university’s landscaped grounds, a trophy cabinet showcased some of Lara's prized relics. Incan death-masks carved from walnut wood and sepulchral ivory, their bone-white eyes gazing out solemnly across the centuries. Platinum daggers from India whose hilts sparkled with a veritable Aladdin’s cave of precious stones. Burnished-gold African tribal jewelry that seemed to glow in the shadowy recesses of the cabinet with an eerie, subliminal incandescence. Opposite these an Atlas figure cast in dusky bronze knelt beneath an antique globe, shouldering his burden, which doubled as a drinks cabinet, on long, outstretched, muscular arms. The floorboards were of dark brown oak. Where visible they were polished to a high sheen, but for the most part the wood was hidden beneath an expansive Persian rug, all terracottas, scarlets, golds, mauves, sepias and anthracite grays elaborately interwoven. Davie wiped his feet on it as he strode to the far side of the room, where Lara's large, carved-mahogany desk stood.

"Yes, well", Lara replied, noting Davie’s admiration with an uneasy pride, "I have a special arrangement with the Dean here, which allows me a certain dispensation for nice things, shall we say". She followed the teenager in, slightly piqued when he took a seat without asking her permission.

"A special arrangement?", Davie grinned. “Yeah, I bet you do”.

Lara eyed him suspiciously, unsettled by the implications of his tone. Setting her briefcase down on the desktop, she pulled out the leather recliner opposite Davie's and sat down. Her stockings swished as she demurely crossed her legs and folded her hands neatly in her lap.

"So", she said, wondering why she was feeling so nervous all of a sudden, "you say you've been experiencing some kind of a... problem, Mr. Davis?".

"Oh, yeah", Davie said. "My problem". He eyed a silver tray on the far side of Lara's desk. "Well, we'll get to that in a moment".

A jug of water stood on the tray, alongside some glass tumblers; perfect, he decided, for another test of the medallion's power.

"But before we start", he picked up one of the glass tumblers and placed it on the desk in front of himself. "I'm feeling kind of thirsty, Professor Croft. Would you mind...?".

Lara blinked with surprise at the teen's request, and for a moment glared at him across her desk. In her mind she was doing the boy a favour just by allowing him into her office; she certainly wasn't accustomed to serving water to her students like some kind of common waitress. Before she could say any of this to the grinning teen, however, a strange fog of confusion and unease overclouded Lara's mind.

Her usually bold and confident demeanor folded in an instant, and she found herself standing up, reaching forward, and, almost against her own will, picking up the jug of water, leaning over the desk, and filling Davie's glass - suddenly eager to quench the teenager's thirst, as though this were the most important thing in the world to her.

Davie caught Lara's eye as she diligently carried out his request. He saw the confusion in her lovely hazel irises, the faint crease of irritation on her brow. The vague flush of leaning coloured the English woman's flawless peaches-and-cream cheeks very attractively. He allowed his gaze to drop, down from Lara's eyes to her glossy-red lower lip, and then down even further to her breasts, which were all but falling out of her shirt as she leaned over the full width of her desk. Intentionally, he stared down Lara's top, exploring every smooth square inch of her barely covered, lightly-tanned, bra-encased tits. He could feel the heat from her chest radiating out over his face, and for a moment, caught a hint of her scent - sandalwood and warm vanilla - borne warmly to him on her breath.

Lara replaced the water jug and sat down behind her desk again, Davie grinning at her obvious puzzlement.

"Wh-why did I do just...", she faltered.

"Fill my glass?", the teen offered. "Well, you do want me to feel comfortable in here, don't you Professor Croft?"

"I-I suppose so... Yes, but..."

"And it is your duty to relax your students, isn't it? To make them feel as comfortable as possible", Davie pushed, testing the medallion's hold over Lara's mind.

"Yeees...", the English woman said slowly, her head now spinning, her focus drifting. Why was she allowing a student to talk to her like this? It seemed most inappropriate. But then again - yes, she realised, perhaps he had a point. Lara hated to think she might be neglecting her professorial duties.  
"Yes, Mr. Davis", she acquiesced slowly, "perhaps... you're right. I should... attend to the needs of my students".

Davie grinned. This was starting to get interesting now.

"Well", he started slyly, "if that's the way you feel, Professor Croft, then how about we make this meeting a little less formal?".

"Less formal?", Lara asked, raising her eyebrows, "how do you mean?". She wasn't quite sure she liked the tone of this young man’s voice.

Davie took a sip of water.

"Well, for one thing, I'd feel much more relaxed if we could talk without having this big desk between us", he rapped the polished mahogany with a knuckle. "I mean, I feel like I'm on trial here or something. So why don't you just come over to my side, and make yourself comfortable on the front?".

Lara was about to balk at the idea - no student was allowed to talk to her like that! - but then, again, just as she was about to stand up for herself, and dress down this arrogant teenage boy, a curious malaise descended on her mind, like a silk veil overshadowing her perceptions; and she realised, bizarrely, that he was right: she was being too distant. As a teacher it was her duty to accommodate her students, to make them feel at ease. And before she knew what she was doing she had stood up, walked around the desk, and she was standing before Davie, fidgeting nervously with the hem of her suit jacket, as though it was he who was the teacher, and she the student.

Davie leaned back in his chair and made himself comfortable.

"Just sit yourself down on the edge of the desk", he said, not even bothering to disguise his commands as requests anymore. "And we'll get down to business".

Lara obeyed, resting her perfectly rounded backside on the front of the desk, and crossing her long toned legs one knee over the other. The Tomb Raider's peach-like ass-cheeks plumped deliciously beneath her skin-tight black skirt. The garment's lower hemline rode up over her thighs a little, revealing just a hint of stocking top. She was less than a foot away from Davie now; the teen could feel her body heat.

Next, he decided to test the quality of the medallion's power.

Tugging at the neck of his black t-shirt, he said: "You know, is it just me, Professor Croft, or is it getting a little hot in here?".

"Oh, I don't know", Lara replied, "it doesn't seem particularly warm to...", but then suddenly her body began to respond to the teenager's words. An intense heat spread out from her chest, making her face and neck blush warm pink, engorging and sensitising her nipples, causing the customarily cool, calm and collected professor to tug at her jacket and squirm uncomfortably on the desktop. Before long she was breathing shallowly, almost panting with heat.

"Yes", she palmed her throat in an attempt to cool off, but with no success. "It is getting rather warm in here, isn't it. Quite the summer we're having. Perhaps I should open a window...".

"No", Davie said, becoming more confident by the second. "Just take off your jacket, Professor Croft. It's too hot to be wearing so much clothing indoors anyway".

Lara hesitated - but only for a moment - before loosening the three buttons of her black suit jacket and shrugging it back over her shoulders. She folded the tailored garment and placed on the desktop behind her. Underneath, she was wearing an extremely tight white cotton undershirt, which clung to the contours of her large, firm breasts and slim belly like it was painted on to the beautiful woman's shapely torso. Her black satin bra, half-cup, lacy and strapless, was clearly visible beneath the garment's thin cotton fabric. And Lara seemed all too aware of the fact that, thanks to the unusual fullness of her breasts, her pert pink nipples were also half-visible over the tops of the garment's cups. Davie rode her with his gaze, savouring every nuance of his teacher's discomfort and embarrassment as she tried, and failed, to cover up her erect tit-tips with her forearms while maintaining a dignified posture.

"Look", she started, the indignity of the situation beginning to annoy her, "Mr. Davis, perhaps we can..." but Davie interrupted her.

"Call me Davie".

"Very well then, Davie", she continued with forced civility. "Can we just get to the point here please. I do have a meeting to attend...", she glanced at her wristwatch, "... in less than ten minutes in fact. So I would be greatly appreciative if you could just..."

"Okay", Davie said finally. "My problem. Right". Even though the teen was fairly confident now that the gorgeous woman sat before him was rapidly turning into his willing sex slave, he still felt nervous - probably because he knew that what he was about to tell her was at least partially true.

"Well, that's the thing", he started, "my problem is... jeez, this is kind of embarrassing, but I'll say it anyway... my problem is my girlfriend, Professor Croft. You see, in the past, whenever I had a big exam coming up, or had to do some extra-hard research for an essay, or anything stressful like that, she would always help me to relax by... performing oral sex on me".

Lara coughed reflexively, her blush deepening. She was starting to feel extremely uncomfortable.

"I... I see", she managed to stammer out. "And I take it, from your use of the past tense, that she will no longer... well, that is to say, she is no longer willing to... I mean, that your girlfriend now refuses to..."

"Suck my cock?", Davie offered politely.

"Yes", Lara blurted, "I mean, no..." - she had to restrain herself almost physically from dropping to her knees before him. "Well, not me, but..."

"Yeah", Davie grinned at her confusion, "the bitch dumped me. Can you believe it?".

"That's... that's quite unfortunate. But I really can’t see what that has to do with..."

"So, now...", Davie talked over her, "we’re at the end of the semester. I’ve got exams coming up, essays to write, all that kind of stuff. I'm getting really stressed out because no one's around to... suck my cock, Professor Croft". The teenager saw Lara's body twitch at his words, her knuckles whitening; she was barely hanging on. He almost had her. "There just isn't anyone I can rely on to... Suck. My. Cock. Bitch".

Trembling with indecision, Lara took off her spectacles and tried to wipe an invisible speck of dirt from their lenses. But, 'accidentally', they slipped from her hands and landed on the floor at Davie's feet.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry!", she blurted, quickly kneeling down in front of the teenager's chair. Grovelling on the floor before Davie, down on her hands and knees, she fumbled nervously with her cracked spectacles. There was less than two feet between the teen's chair and the front of her desk, so Lara was forced to arch her lower back, and thrust her ass up in the air behind herself, rather awkwardly - or, from Davie's perspective, extremely sexily - as she inspected the damage done to her glasses. "I- I don't know what's come over me. I just feel so nervous all of a sudden", she stammered.

Davie tilted his head to one side and slowly ran an appraising gaze over the ex-tomb raider's still-beautiful body, admiring how her undershirt was slightly too short to cover the curvaceous woman's supple lower back, its lower hemline now rising up to reveal her smooth-as-alabaster skin, all the way up to the base of her dimpled spine; how her receptive posture caused Lara's skin-tight black skirt to pull taut over her flaring hips, accentuating the contours of her heart-shaped buttocks as she cowered on the floor before him; her skirt now riding up over the backs of her long legs to expose three smooth inches of lightly-tanned, wondrously supple-looking thigh flesh above the tops of her black lace stockings.

He opened his legs, trapping Lara between his chair and the front of the desk. Startled, she tried to stand, but found herself barely able to rise up to her knees - her beautiful blushing face now level with Davie's groin.

She was about to protest, but then her eyes were drawn magnetically down to the teenager's crotch, and she was shocked into silence. Davie's cock was now a solid thirteen inches long. Magically enhanced by the Eye of Metate, it was as thick as his wrist and pulsating visibly. With each surge of blood that pounded tide-like along its rigid length it almost threatened to rip through the fabric of his jeans.

"N-now, just wait one moment", Lara stammered, unable to look away from the teen's menacing package. "I- I don't think this kind of behaviour is... entirely appropriate".

"But it is appropriate, Lara", Davie said sternly. "Very appropriate. In fact, this is your duty".

"M-my... duty?", Lara faltered, swallowing hard. "I- I don't understand".

She gazed up at Davie with her big, beautiful, hazel-almond eyes, and the teen could see the confusion in them; they were misted over with a light sheen of moisture, her long brown lashes fluttering nervously. Even up close like this, his teacher's peaches-and-cream complexion was flawless. She was wearing almost no make-up at all, just some lipstick and a dash of black eyeliner, but the colour in her cheeks, and the moisture on her lips, made her look five years younger than she was – which was still pretty mature by Davie's standards, but this only added to her allure in the teenager's eyes.

"Yeah", he said, still not breaking eye contact, "your duty. You do want your students to succeed with their academic work, don't you Professor Croft?".

Lara licked her lips. "Yes", she murmured, "my duty... to my students... I should help you to relax".

Her forgotten spectacles clattered to the floor and, as though in a trance, Lara unbuckled Davie's belt and started slowly unbuttoning his jeans. She slid her hand underneath the waistband of his shorts, and caressed his cock with her slender fingertips. Davie's member twitched visibly at the contact. The teen gritted his teeth. His grip tightened on the arms of his chair. His shorts very nearly split open when Lara's cool delving palm encircled his shaft. She squeezed him, then started slowly stroking his erect cock up and down inside his underwear as Davie cringed with pleasure.

"T-take it out", he said, his voice trembling, "and suck it, Professor Croft. Give me the best damn blow-job you've ever given".

Lara seemed lost in a world of her own. The medallion's power was now dominating her mind, making even the simplest thoughts of disobedience seem ludicrous to her. She nodded meekly, and pulled Davie's jeans down to his knees, then stripped away his underwear, allowing his wrist-thick thirteen-inch-long cock to rise up like a divining rod, up to an angle of about forty-five degree, until its plum-sized tip was less than a breath away from Lara's glistening ruby lips.

"Holy shit", Davie muttered.

Lara's big brown eyes were locked on his cock. She seemed fascinated by it. She wrapped one of her slender hands around its base to hold it in place, then resting her other hand on the inside of the teenager's thigh, she leaned forward, parted her plump red lips, and took Davie's shiny purple cock-head into her mouth. The teen's whole body twitched spastically as Lara's lips sealed tight around his girth. She looked up at him and started slowly swirling her tongue around his taut helmet, pumping the base of his shaft with her hand, twisting it upwards and pulling it down, encouraging hot blood up into the vein-marbled shaft as she lightly grazed the inside of his thigh with her sharp fingernails.

"Holy shit", the teen gasped. This was better than he ever could have imagined.

Lara tightened up her lips and applied suction to his aching cock head. Her smooth white cheeks hollowed out, accentuating the curves of her model-like cheekbones. She cupped the teenager's balls in the palm of her hand and started gently massaging them, working her neck rhythmically back and forth, taking progressively more and more of the teen's thick cock into her mouth, until his mushroom-shaped glans backed up at the entrance to her throat. Lara gagged on it a little, but didn't break eye contact, instead working Davie's straining shaft with her gag reflex, intentionally swallowing over and over again to keep her eyes from tearing up too much. At the same time she flicked her tongue back and forth over the thick tube that spanned the underside of his shaft - one hand firmly pumping the base of his meat, the other softly squeezing and fondling his balls.

Almost overcome with pleasure, Davie leaned back in his recliner and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe how good Lara's mouth felt around his cock, sucking him off with whore-like intensity, her soft pliant tongue lapping and flicking at all the most sensitive parts of his naked pole, while her cool slender fingers caressed and stroked his balls with worshipful tenderness. Her warm breath tickling his midriff felt heavenly. Davie let out a long contented sigh, and reached down to stroke his teacher’s glossy chestnut-brown hair.

Resting his hand on top of Lara's head he started guiding the Tomb Raider's movements, encouraging her to take gradually more and more of his thirteen hard inches down her throat, filling out her oesophagus with his thick young shaft, groaning with pleasure as her gag-reflex worked his taut glans, before briefly letting her up for air when she started gagging too much. He gave his teacher a chance to catch her breath for a moment before pushing her head back down between his thighs. As Lara moaned like a whore at the overwhelming stench of masculinity coming from between Davie’s legs, he drew her in closer, crushed her lips up against his oversized balls and made her suck on them. The medallion's magical powers had had an effect on this part of his anatomy too; the teenager’s nuts were now approximately the same size as a couple of medium-sized oranges. Lara obeyed his unspoken command with enthusiasm worthy of an amateur porn actress, swirling her tongue around on the teen's swarthy scrotum in gasping, openmouthed circles, lapping at his swollen nut-sack until it glistened with her saliva, then taking each of his plump balls into her mouth and sucking on them with vacuum-like proficiency, exploring their veiny, sweaty surfaces with the tip of her tongue, prodding and poking at every soft tube and fleshy bulge, until Davie made her pull back and offer up her face, so he could rub his slippery, musk-scented nuts all over Lara's beautiful, upturned, aristocratic features.

After tea-bagging her gaping mouth for a couple of minutes, dunking his full sacs one after the other into her warm oral cavity and having her slather her tongue all over them, Davie guided the Tomb Raider's mouth back up to his swollen cock-head. Wrapping both of her hands around the teenager's rigid shaft, one in front of the other, the Tomb Raider pumped Davie's pulsating girth with smooth, fast, rhythmic strokes. She took his cock-head back inside her mouth and proceeded to work the underside of his glans with her tongue, flicking it quickly back and forth and up and down over the hypersensitive cluster of exposed nerve endings she found there.

Davie tensed up. He could barely contain himself. Professor Croft’s expert oral technique was undeniably getting the better of the inexperienced teen. Breathing shallowly, he watched his teacher’s lush red lips suckle on his engorged cock-head, while her hands milked his shaft relentlessly. Then a couple of seconds later he almost lost his load again, when Lara forced the tip of her tongue down inside his piss-slit and started squirming it around, exploring every nerved crevice and pulsing tube of the teen's tightly puckered urethra like she couldn't get enough of him.

Reaching down Davie stroked Lara's smooth white cheeks. He traced the elegant line of her jaw with his fingertips, then he thumbed her lower lip and smeared Lara's lipstick down over her chin. Allowing his hand to fall lower, down over Lara's swanlike throat, he slipped his fingers down inside the collar of her shirt and cupped and gently squeezed the Tomb Raider's perfect left breast.

"Holy shit", Davie groaned.

He couldn't believe how good Lara's tit felt in his hand. Her skin was incredibly smooth and soft, almost velvety in consistency, the teen mused, but at the same time tender, pliant, and sheened over with a warm trace of moist perspiration. He reached lower, slipping his fingers down inside her bra cup to play with her nipple. Thumbing Lara's puffy pink tit-tip, the teen rubbed it in circles. Then he took it between his forefinger and thumb and lightly pinched it, drawing an audible moan from Lara, before rolling it softly back and forth several times. By the time he was finished the Tomb Raider's perfect pink tit-tip was taut, pulsing with heat, and fully erect. Pushing her bra cup out of the way, Davie then cupped the heavy underside of Lara's luscious left breast and scooped the supple orb of cream-coloured tit-flesh out from its confines.

It was firm and heavy in his palm, like some ripe, exotic fruit. He jiggled it up and down a few times just to watch it bounce. He could hardly believe it. Even after staring at his teacher's gorgeous tits for the best part of the past six months, during her lectures endlessly fantasising about what they would look and feel like, Davie still wasn't prepared for this. The sheer lusciousness and epicurean perfection of Lara's sumptuous triple-D cup tits was almost too much for him to take.

"Fuckin'... tits", he groaned.

He would have exploded in Lara's mouth in five seconds flat - if the phone on her desk hadn't started ringing at that exact moment.

The noise seemed to jolt Lara from her reverie. She glanced at her watch.

"Oh my God!", she gasped. "That must be the Dean calling, I'm nearly ten minutes late for our meeting!".

She looked up at Davie with pleading eyes.

"Please, Davie", her hands pumped the teen's spit-slick member with increasing urgency, "I-I need to attend this meeting! If I don't, the entire Archaeology department could face a significant cut in funding. And my expedition to South America! Oh God, I'd nearly forgotten. I-I'm supposed to arrange a bursary for travel costs!".

She pressed the pad of her thumb against the underside of Davie’s cock head and started working it insistently back and forth.

"Please, Davie, just... cum for me", she begged, "I-I'll let you do it in my mouth, I'll even... swallow it if you like, just please do hurry up!".

She wrapped her right hand around the base of Davie's shaft and squeezed tight, using her slender fingers like a cock ring, trapping hot blood in his erection until it was as rigid as a lead pipe. Then she lifted his cock-head up to her puckered red lips, pressed it firmly against them and started rubbing it back and forth over their slippery-soft surfaces, planting long wet kisses on the underside of his urethra as she did so.

The teenager gritted his teeth. He balled up his fists until his knuckles whitened, and hung on, barely.

"Sorry, Lara", he forced a grin, "but you'll have to do better than that".

On her desk, the phone was still ringing.

"I'll tell you how things are going to work around here from now on, Lara", Davie said. "For one thing, no more bullshit academic work, you hear? And no more jetting off to exotic locales at a moment's notice either. In fact, no more nothin', unless I say so. Got that?"

Lara narrowed her eyes. This brash young boy was laying down the law for her? How on earth had she gotten herself into this ridiculous predicament? As much as she felt compelled to obey Davie’s commands, the thirty-three-year-old former Tomb Raider’s pride in her own sexual prowess was such that she refused to simply fold in the face of adversity like this. Steeling herself, she decided it was time to teach her student a lesson in manners. She was going to make Davie blow his load in her mouth whether the cocky little teen liked it or not.  
Taking him back inside her mouth she started swirling her tongue quickly around his cock-head. Using both of her hands to encircle his thick girth she squeezed it tight and started pumping rhythmically, stretching Davie's uncut foreskin almost painfully taut on every downstroke, then twisting and jerking it upwards, lifting his huge cum-swollen balls nearly three inches above the seat of his chair on every upstroke. She worked Davie's dick for all she was worth, glaring up him the whole time, willing the teen towards climax with her intense hazel eyes.

"Awww, yeaahhhhh....", Davie let out a long groan of pleasure.

He reached down and patted Lara's bobbing head.

"That's a good girl, Professor Croft", he said dreamily.

He stroked Lara's tightly-bound chestnut-brown hair, infuriating the Tomb Raider no end as she used every trick in the book to make her student cum in her mouth – milking his shaft at a furious pace with both hands, slathering his cock-head with her quickly swirling tongue, sucking on it so hard that her cheeks hollowed out – but found, to her increasing frustration, that she just couldn't seem to bring him off.

It was then that Davie realised the true nature of the medallion's power. Not only did the Eye of Metate allow him to control the minds of beautiful women, bend their wills to unquestioningly fulfill his every sordid desire, and enlarge his cock to a mammoth thirteen-inch length and wrist-thick girth, but it also gave the teenager complete control over his own orgasm.

Over the past twenty minutes or so, he realised, Lara had brought him to the brink of climax again and again, and each time he had been able to resist her simply by focusing his mind and choosing not to cum. The pleasure hadn't subsided one bit; if anything it was becoming more intense by the second. But now, through sheer force of will, the teenager was able to last indefinitely.

"Holy shit!", Davie gaped. "Just think of the possibilities!"

Then it hit him.

The perfect payback.

Looking his teacher straight in the eye, he said: "Stand up".

Lara cringed as she gulped down a large mouthful of cum-laced saliva. Her lips smacked wetly as they detached from the teenager's cock.

"Stand up?", she asked uncertainly, "but... don't you want me to..."

"Just do it, Lara", the teen talked over her. "Then turn around, bend over at your waist, and place both palms flat on the desktop".

"W-wait", Lara protested. "N-no, I... I thought you wanted me to...", but even as she spoke, the Tomb Raider's body was obeying Davie's words: her shapely hips turning away from the teenager's leering eyes, her lower back curving subtly as she placed both hands flat on the desktop before her. Her height, 5' 11" in four-inch heels, forced Lara to bend over at her slim waist and thrust her ass up in the air behind herself, as though she were presenting herself for Davie’s inspection. Her posture made the skin-tight fabric of her black business skirt pull taut over her heart-shaped buttocks. It rode up over the backs of Lara's thighs and, once again, her lacy black stocking tops were revealed to the teenager's lecherous gaze.

But this time, unlike at the lecture theatre earlier, Davie stepped forward and placed both hands on his teacher's sculpted ass-cheeks, giving them a firm squeeze and a vigorous fondling. supple globes of Lara’s plump bubble-butt a firm squeeze.

"Ummmnn...", she half-protested, half-moaned, glancing back at him, "w-what are you doing?!"

He sank his fingers deep into her yielding buttocks, marveling at firm yet malleable pliability of Lara’s plump bubble-butt. Her thick glutes tensed up and began to quiver in his palms as Davie slid his thumbs along the crevice of her ass-crack.

*SMACK!*, they very nearly bounced when he spanked them.

"This is gonna be swee-eeet…", he monotoned breathlessly.

The phone was still ringing.

"Answer it", he said, sliding Lara's tight black business skirt up over her ass. 

"Oh, God. No...", Lara's voice quavered with dismay, "Davie, please..."

But against her will, her hand reached out.

She answered the phone just as Davie caught his first glimpse of her panties, lingerie-like, black and lacy, their shiny satin seat tapering down between Lara's supple ass-cheeks vanishingly. Eager for more, he yanked her skirt up over her hips, laying bare the smooth white globes of his teacher’s lightly tanned, deliciously thick buttocks.

"You are going to have your meeting, Lara", Davie slapped the underside of his cock-head against Lara’s perfect ass, once on each cheek. They jiggled nicely.

"You're gonna beg for every penny of your funding".

He slipped his middle finger underneath the crotch of her panties and pulled it to one side, exposing the Tomb Raider's sleek, pomegranate-pink cunt lips. They were waxed smooth and already glistening with wetness.

"And I'm gonna make it just that little bit more interesting for you".

Lara glanced back at the teen fearfully. She could feel the bulbous head of his cock nuzzling its way down, inch by tight inch, into her exposed sex.

"H-hello?", her voice was already trembling with anticipation, "This is... Professor Croft speaking...".


	3. Teaching Lara a Lesson

Professor Croft and the Eye of Metate

Chapter Three: Teaching Lara a Lesson  


  
"Oh, my God, yes!... Don't stop... NnGhhh!! Don't stop (gasp!)... Daaaviiiiieeee!!".  
  
Throwing back her head and arching her lower back, Lara Croft let out a long cry of pleasure. Her flaring hips bucked convulsively. Her beautiful sun-kissed torso tensed up, glistening with perspiration, every square inch of toned musculature trembling and flexing rhythmically as the semi-nude Tomb Raider rode the thirteen-inch-long cock of her nineteen-year-old student, Davie Davis, to yet another mind-blowing orgasm.  
  
Davie leaned back and enjoyed the show, savouring the incredible sensations that Lara's slippery-hot pussy muscles were lavishing on his erection as they clenched and shuddered with orgasmic tremors. He palmed her taut buttocks and squeezed them hard, sinking his fingers deep into his teacher’s supple round bubble-ass. Her skin felt petal-soft beneath his touch, tender as a virgin’s inner thighs. The thirty-three-year-old adventuress’ curvaceous figure betrayed not even a hint of her true age as Davie massaged her plump backside – only flawlessly smooth, sumptuously ripe, perfectly toned female ass-flesh that bulged with luxurious buoyancy in his grasp.  
  
He slid his hands up over Lara's flaring hips and caressed her rippling abs, marveling at the former Tomb Raider's limberness – the seeming effortlessness with which she was able to roll her lower belly, flex her spine, and grind the tender undersides of her thighs down against his lap as she rode his cock, like some artful Arabian dancer putting on the show of a lifetime for her captive audience.  
  
Finally, panting with exertion, her climax subsiding, Lara slumped forward. She crossed her slender forearms behind Davie's neck, treating the teen to a faceful of her generous DDD-cup tits. Needing no further encouragement, he started licking and sucking on Lara's flushed melons, taking as much of her searing tit-flesh into his mouth as his jaw would allow, sucking on Lara's sumptuous breasts and swirling his tongue around her tender pink nipples, until...  
  
*SMACK!*, he planted a sharp smack on her ass.  
  
"Break time's over, babe", he grinned up at her, "Now get riding again. I wanna feel you work that ass, Lara, grind it, you hear? We're not through until I say we're through".  
  
Lara dragged her forehead up from the teenager's shoulder. Gazing down on him with unadulterated devotion in her big hazel eyes, she purred:  
  
"Yes, Davie".  
  
Straightening up her back, she braced both hands against the edge of the hot-tub behind Davie, and started grinding her hips down against his groin again, taking about four-fifths of the teen's wrist-thick cock deep inside her pussy and working it with her lower abs. Davie kept his hands on her ass. He spread Lara’s plump white buttocks apart, forced his middle finger knuckle-deep into her anus and started sliding it slowly in and out, literally giving his Archaeology professor the finger that he had so often flashed in her direction covertly during her lectures.  
  
It had been almost a week since Lara's initial encounter with her nineteen year old student, Davie Davie, in her office at Cambridge University, and the teenager had put the time to good use. He was now residing with Lara at her ancestral home, Croft Manor, just outside Wimbledon, South London, a picturesque English manor house set in palatial grounds, fully outfitted with state-of-the-art gym equipment, Olympic-sized swimming pool, and a custom-built computer network that would have put most American intelligence agencies to shame.  
  
Of course, on moving in, Davie's first order of business had been to fire the entire male contingent of Lara's staff, which at the time had consisted of Zip, a muscular African-American man in his mid-thirties, Lara's tech-expert and gadget geek; Alister, an oxbridge-educated English gent, her history buff and research gopher; and Winston, her octogenarian butler.  
  
As the Tomb Raider's closest allies and longest-term acquaintances, the three men had put up quite a fight. They were convinced, and rightly so, that their boss was somehow being manipulated by the grinning teenager who had inexplicably accompanied her home one night after work. But Davie had played it smart. Staying hidden behind Lara throughout the heated confrontation, he had rubbed it in their faces, blatantly palming the Tomb Raider's thick ass and fondling her full breasts through her shirt even as she had ordered Zip, Alister and Winston to leave her estate at gunpoint, never to return on pain of death.  
  
Davie had then hired on a number of new staff members at the manor.  
  
After an extensive interview process, for the duration of which Lara had kept him rigidly hard with her hands and mouth beneath a table draped in starched white linen, Davie had whittled down an initial intake of twenty-five model-like girls to fifteen smoking hot potentials. Most of them he had sourced through Instagram and other online masturbation aids, flicking through his laptop bookmarks and selecting only the curviest, classiest, most jerk-off-overable specimens of femininity currently cock teasing the world at large.

With the considerable persuasive power of Lara’s vast wealth at his disposal, Davie found it easy enough to lure the unsuspecting girls in to an initial hook up. Then, after working his mind control whammy on their already less than stellar intellects, he had persuaded them to take part in some one-on-one, casting couch style interviews, fucked all of their brains out, and handpicked the hottest five.

The final draft, collectively named ‘Davie’s Super-Hot Bimbo Harem’ by the teen, consisted of Ana Cheri, Sommer Ray, Sara Jean Underwood, Anna Nystrom, and Ines Helene. Aged between nineteen and thirty-three years old, they all had thick, athletic figures with plump bubble-butts, long muscular legs, and breast-sizes ranging from perky B-cups to sumptuous DDD’s that rivaled even Lara’s world-renowned mammaries in terms of bounciness and squeezability.

On their first day at work, as per their contractual agreement, Davie had all of his bimbos outfitted in tailor-made black satin dresses to serve as uniforms for their indentured servitude. The garments featured mid-thigh hemlines, low-cut necklines, and skin-tight fits. They were also issued matching black stockings, lacy garter belts, lingerie panties and bra sets, patent leather pumps with four-inch stiletto heels, and frilly white cotton aprons – all to be worn at all times while inside Croft Manor, unless specified otherwise by Davie. Their overall appearance was that of the world’s sexiest French maid ensemble. And, of course, all of them were contractually obligated, not to mention hypnotically compelled, to submit unquestioningly to any and all sexual advances made by Davie during the course of their employment.  
  
*SMACK!!*, back in the hot-tub, the teen landed another heavy-handed spank on Lara's jiggling backside.  
  
"Come on, babe", he grinned up at her, "Work it! Faster! Vamos! I wanna see those beautiful tits of yours bouncing around on your chest like a couple plates of jelly!”  
  
Leaning back, he rested his elbows on the edge of the hot tub and gave Lara’s glistening curves a slow once-over.  
  
She was wearing a skimpy, two-piece, black thong bikini that looked like it had been painted on to her luscious figure. The top consisted of less material than the average handkerchief, so Lara’s full natural tits were constantly falling out from its triangular cups and spaghetti-thin shoulder straps. The matching bottoms were thong-cut, with dangling side-ties and a slim, V-shaped seat that tapered down between Lara’s plump buttocks vanishingly. They rode low on her hips and showcased the Tomb Raider's flawless white ass-cheeks to perfection.  
  
Due to the vigourous sexcapades that the couple had been engaged in over the past three hours or so, the cups of Lara's top had become bunched up between the Tomb Raider's heaving tits, revealing lush swathes of lightly-tanned, water-rivuletted cleavage, capped by silver-dollar-sized coral pink nipples. Her bottoms were in a similar state of disarray, their crotch having been pulled over to one side to accommodate the teenager's wrist-thick cock as it pistoned in and out of Lara's waxed-smooth pussy.  
  
She rode Davie’s cock for a few more minutes, biting her lower lip and moaning breathlessly as he squeezed and smacked her ass and mauled her tits, until sheer exhaustion forced her to slow down again.  
  
"Davie...", she panted softly. "Please… I just need… five minutes... to catch my breath". She looked down at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"I’ll make it up to you…", Lara’s glossy red lips curled into a sly smile. “I promise… with my mouth…".

The adventuress had been riding her master’s cock for nearly three hours straight now; even she had her limits. Davie, on the other hand, seemed unfazed by the intense sexual marathon. His perpetual boner, fuelled by the power of the small stone medallion still dangling around his neck, was literally insatiable.

Without even waiting for an answer, Lara leaned forward and planted a long sensuous kiss on Davie's lips. The teen opened his mouth, accepting her soft pink tongue as it slid in between his lips. Smiling into their kiss, Lara started slowly swirling it around inside his mouth while softly sucking on his open oral cavity. Grinding her hips down against the teenager's thighs, she massaged his cock-head deep inside her searing pussy walls, allowing Davie to fondle and squeeze her taut wet ass-cheeks.  
  
Finally, lingeringly, Lara pulled away, breaking the kiss, leaving Davie gazing up at her with an expression of pure bliss on his grinning face.

The teenager had to admit it: he was in heaven.  
  
Even after a solid week of pounding Lara’s pussy almost non-stop, he still couldn't believe it sometimes, that this wasn’t just a dream, that he really was fucking his incredibly hot, completely unobtainable Archaeology professor, the world-famous Lara Croft, Tomb Raider extraordinaire and billionairess Countess of Abingdon, and, even more, that she was taking it without a word of protest, servicing his cock willingly, fulfilling his every sordid sexual fantasy like her life had no other purpose, like she was his girlfriend, his wife, his lover, his bitch, his perfect, slutty, obedient whore.  
  
He gazed up at Lara as she worked his cock with slow, grinding undulations of her pelvis, admiring her long, lustrous, unbound chestnut-brown hair. It was dripping wet, plastered all over her shoulders and chest, and long enough to reach down almost to her ass. Her skin was lightly tanned and flawlessly smooth. Glistening in the steamy wet-room air she seemed to shine with a glossy halo-like lustre.  
  
Her whole body was sheened over with moisture. Plump beads of perspiration trickled down over her sunkissed skin, mingling with rivulets of iridescent soapy water; they seemed to caress Lara's sensuous curves almost enviously as they traced the contours of her supple abs, made her thighs shine like polished bronze, dripped from the tips of her taut pink nipples. Around her shoulders and her forearms, her belly, her chest, her thighs and her calves she was beautifully tanned, almost honey-hued from her adventures in tropical locales. But around her breasts, her ass, her throat and her crotch, the Tomb Raider’s skin was still pale and creamy, seemingly untouched by the sun's rays, vanilla white.  
  
And her whole body was toned to perfection, every square inch of feminine musculature flexing with suppleness and ease-of-movement. She was taut and firm where it counted, with athletic thighs, defined abdominals, and a tight, thick gymnast’s ass, yet soft, yielding and luscious everywhere else. Her face possessed the heart-shaped contours classical beauty, with high model-like cheek bones, penetrating light hazel eyes that betrayed a sharp intellect and a formidable willpower, and full, naturally pouting, ruby red lips that looked like they could suck the chrome off a trailer hitch. Her sweeping, aristocratic jawline tapered forward to a small well-defined chin, and her complexion was flawless. Even under close inspection, Lara’s skin was like fresh peaches and clotted Devonshire cream, radiantly youthful, betraying not a wrinkle or a blemish or an imperfection anywhere. Yet, as Davie knew, when she was aroused, this picture of womanly primness, this model of sultry, midsummer femininity in her prime, would turn incandescent with lust, would fairly glow with a vital, sensual radiance that was almost painful to behold, that made Davie’s balls ache with carnal need every time he saw her.  
  
In a word, to Davie, she was perfect.  
  
He very nearly took pity on her – but not quite.  
  
"No deal, babe", he grinned up at Lara. "Now get riding. I wanna feel every inch of that tight pussy of yours wrapped around my massive cock".  
  
Exhausted, but resigned to her fate, Lara nodded.  
  
"Yes, Davie".  
  
She placed both hands on Davie's chest, braced her knees down against the cedar-wood seat on either side of his legs, and started rolling her hips. Flexing her supple abs and working her lower back, she used her muscular thighs as leverage to ride Davie's insatiably hard cock. Gradually increasing her pace, Lara was soon taking almost his entire length twice a second inside herself: sheathing Davie's thick shaft almost to the hilt on every downstroke, then lifting her entire lower body out of the water on every upstroke, until only his bulbous cock-head remained bulging out between her waxed-smooth pussy lips, before thrusting her ass back down below the surface again, churning up the water and sending it splashing out on either side of the tub.  
  
"Oh, my Gohd!", Lara gasped, "Davie!...Uunngghh!! You're so... Nnnmmm so... Unnngh!!!... BIG!! my GOHD! So DEEP!!! Mmmmmm!! I LOVE it!!".  
  
Davie grabbed her thick, grinding buttocks. Lara’s spine curved wantonly as she thrust her ass back into his palms. He slid his fingers down between her glutes, deep into the tender white crevice of her ass-crack, feeling the adventuress’ supple flesh yield and bulge between his sinking digits, then pulled them apart, affording his cock even deeper penetration as Lara continued to bounce her hips up and down on his vertically erect shaft.

  
Davie leaned back to enjoy the show. Watching the Tomb Raider’s perfect triple-D-cup melons jiggle and ripple on her chest with every grind that she pushed urgently down into his lap, the teenager allowed his mind to drift back to his first encounter with his former Archaeology professor, now his unquestioning sex-slave, tireless financial benefactor, and indeed, soon to be fiancée, Lady Lara Croft – an encounter that had taken place nearly a week ago now, in her tastefully decorated office at Cambridge University, one hot and sticky summer afternoon…  
  
  
***  
  
  
"This is... Professor Croft speaking...".  
  
Davie was stood behind Lara, sliding her tight black business skirt up around her hips. Jerking himself off with his free hand, he started probing his teacher’s glistening pink pussy lips with the shiny purple head of his cock. Even from three feet away, he could detect a hint of annoyance in the Dean's voice as it carried to him from the phone. Grinning from ear to ear, Davie took a firm grip on Lara’s plump white ass-cheeks and eased them apart, opening her up for his eyes to feast on.  
  
"Yes, I-I'm sorry, Dean Wilcox", Lara stammered, "I appreciate that you're a busy man... It's just that I'm, well... somewhat indisposed at present."  
  
The Tomb Raider was bent over at her slim waist, with her elbows and forearms braced down against the desktop beneath her, and her shapely upper body sprawled out across its shiny mahogany surface. Her long athletic legs, clad in lacy black stockings, were spread shoulder-width apart, and her smart black business skirt was now little more than a band of fabric around her waist, bunched up as it was above her flaring hips, laying bare the Tomb Raider’s flawlessly smooth thighs and her thick heart-shaped bubble-ass. Her pussy lips, sleekly waxed and almost drooling with honey now, were fully on display, as was her cute pink asshole, due to the crotch of her lacy satin panties having been yanked over to one side – a wardrobe arrangement that provided easy access for the foot-long cock of her nineteen-year-old student, Davie Davis, as he swiped it firmly back and forth over the adventuress’ quivering pussy.  
  
"Yes...", she was still doing her best to ignore him – although the sheer size of the teenager's gargantuan member was hard not to acknowledge. "I’m helping one of my students, I'm afraid, with a rather (nmm...), significant personal matter, shall we say...".

*WHAP!*

Davie landed a harsh smack on Lara’s plump left buttock, admiring the way a fleshy ripple jiggled across its surface as he did so.  
  
Lara bristled at the teenager's presumptuousness. Why on earth was she letting him treat her like this? The adventuress couldn’t believe she was acting so submissively towards a boy more than ten years her junior, not to mention immeasurably beneath her in terms of social status. But what was even more troubling was just how good it felt to let herself be dominated like this.

In all aspects of her life, whether she was raiding tombs in some remote mountain village in the Himalayas, or debating archaeological pedagogy with her fellow faculty members at Cambridge University, the strong-willed Tomb Raider had always taken a leading role. Her sex life was no different. More often than not she would ride her partner’s cock raw, holding him down in a supine position while she rolled her hips like a writhing banshee, getting herself off as often and with as much intensity as she required – not that she ever got any complaints. But for some reason, with Davie, Lara felt irresistibly compelled to submit, to tolerate his crude abuse of her body without question, no matter how abhorrent it might seem to her post-feminist academic sensibilities. The teenager’s overbearing, masterful attitude was like a drug to her; indeed, she couldn’t seem to get enough of it.

  
"W-well, I'm afraid it could take (ngg!) quite some time...", she stammered to Dean Wilcox over the phone, who was now becoming increasingly short with her, "...I mean, given the... well, the considerable scale of this... particular problem".  
  
Davie couldn't believe how good Lara's ass felt in his hands. Her thick white buttocks were flawlessly smooth, firm yet malleable, taut enough to bounce a coin off, yet at the same bulging with so much feminine lusciousness that his fingers sank several centimeters deep into their soft vanilla surfaces as he squeezed them. They twitched and quivered beneath Davie’s palms almost like independent entities as the teenager massaged them with perverse fascination. Spreading his teacher’s supple ass-cheeks apart, Davie grasped the base of his shaft and slapped his swollen cock-head down against Lara's asshole a few times. His shaft was still dripping with her saliva, so he sandwiched it between Lara’s plump white sweet-cheeks and started slowly grinding himself back and forth in the valley of her ass-crack, hot-dogging his teacher’s alabaster backside as she trembled with indignation on the desktop before him.

  
"Yes, I'm well aware I have certain (nnngh) obligations...", Lara continued, feeling Davie's foot-long shaft slide wetly back and forth between her spread buttocks, "...yes, Dean Wilcox, obligations both to you and to the university which (hnmn...), no, indeed, I am not attempting to shirk here..."  
  
Davie worked his cock underneath the back of Lara's lingerie panties. The expensive satin fabric felt wonderfully smooth and slippery against his exposed glans, its lace embroidery providing delicious friction as it pleasurably chafed Davie's nerve-rich head. With one over-enthusiastic lunge he thrust too far forward, and Lara's lacy black thong snapped away from one side of her hips.  
  
Lara gasped, bracing herself for what she knew was coming next.

"It's just that, well, I-I rather feel that the needs of my students ought sometimes to... to come first, Dean Wilcox", she stammered into the phone.  
  
Davie slid his shaft down between his teacher’s quivering white buttocks. He stopped at her asshole for a moment, nuzzling his taut glans down against it, painting it with his precum; and Lara literally quaked with terror as the teenager’s cock tested the entrance to her tightly clenched anal ring. That monstrous phallus would surely tear her apart inside if Davie got it into his head to butt-fuck the adventuress in earnest! But he seemed to have a change of heart at the last moment, and sliding himself down a few inches lower over her waxed smooth taint, Davie started burrowing his glans into the soft pink folds of Lara's glistening pussy lips instead. He thrust his hips forward and eased about six inches of his meat into her searing cunt.  
  
Lara's eyes bulged.  
  
Davie kicked her legs apart, positioning Lara's shiny black heels slightly wider than shoulder-width apart on the lavish Persian rug beneath her desk. He slid his hands up over her hips and encircled Lara's slim waist with both palms. He stroked his teacher's dimpled lower back for a moment, almost tenderly with his thumbs – then pushed down hard, pinning the Tomb Raider's lower belly flat against the desktop beneath her.  
  
“Uuunnnmmphh!”, Lara let out a gasp of discomfort as the air was forced from her lungs, but she did her level best to ignore the teenager's lecherous attentions as Dean Wilcox continued to give her an earful over the phone. "W-well, I was rather hoping (gnn!) you'd be willing to discuss the matter at another time, Dean Wilcox? N-no? Well, I understand… I’ll try my best”.  
  
Intent on making Lara pay for her haughty attitude back in the lecture theatre, Davie started rolling his hips, thrusting up into his teacher's spread pussy at a slightly inclined angle – using the leverage to keep Lara up on her tiptoes.  
  
He forced her legs wider apart with his knees inside her thighs and started pumping into her harder, progressively easing more and more of his thirteen-inch-long shaft further into the Tomb Raider's tightly clenched sex. He drove himself deeper and deeper, until his cock-head was pummeling the entrance to her cervix, his hips were slapping against her yielding backside, and his swollen balls were hitting the backs of her thighs with every thrust.  
  
Lara had to catch her lower lip between her teeth and bite down hard just to keep from moaning too much into the handset.  
  
"Yes, I-I have the paperwork (gnn!)...r-right here in front of me, Dean Wilcox", she gasped. "Perhaps we can... get down to businyuuuhhh...!", Davie flexed his shaft hard as an iron bar inside Lara's pussy, grinding his glans against her g-spot, and she mewled with pleasure. It was like having a baseball bat wrapped in velvet thrust inside her. She had never had anything so obscenely long or so rigidly hard pounding into her pussy in her entire life.  
  
“E-Excuse me, Dean Wilcox”, she tried to refocus. “You see, I-I was rather hoping to secure... a (hah!) a bursary (nmmmm...) for my upcoming expedition (gasp!)... t-to South America...”  
  
Davie leaned forward over Lara's back, crushing her torso down against the desktop with almost his entire body weight. He pushed down on her shoulders and humped his teacher's prone ass as she continued with her nervous spiel over the phone. Lara's tight internal muscles clenched and quaked around his penetrating erection, massaging his taut glans deep inside her sex as he repeatedly thrust into her.  
  
"N-no, Dean Wilcox", she forced the words out through gritted teeth. "N-no problem at all (Gnn!)... I just need a minute (nng!) to... to check some figures, that's all. If you'll please (nmm...) just bear with me...".  
  
She palmed the receiver and hissed back at Davie: "Do you mind, Mr. Davis?! I'm trying to focus on a very important discussion here! The entire future of the university's archaeology department (unngh..) m-may depend on this conversation".  
  
Davie snorted. 

“Ha, like I give a shit”. 

He never thought his thirty-three-year-old archaeology teacher would look so cute when she was angry.  
  
*SMACK!*, he distracted Lara with another sharp smack on her ass, then quickly leaned forward and snatched the paperwork out of her hand. Holding the sheets up in front of Lara's shocked face he tore them smoothly lengthways, then folded them over and tore them again, and again. He scrunched up the shreds in the palm of his hand and showered them down around Lara's head like confetti.  
  
The professor's eyes widened with disbelief.  
  
"You, you son of a bitch!", she gasped. "I’m trying to do my job here (nngh!). Do you have any IDEA the amount of (gnn!) work I’ve had to do (gasp!) t-to become a professor?! I’m now one of the most respected members of the academic community at Cambridge (hahh!) and you, a first-year student, you think you can just waltz in here, and (nmm...) expect me to..."  
  
*SMACK!!*, the teen landed another harsh spank on Lara's ass, and...  
  
"Haaahh!!", she cried out in girlish frustration as a hot pink hand-print blossomed on her jiggling left buttock.  
  
"Not any more you're not, babe", Davie chuckled, massaging her stinging sweet-cheek. “In fact, you know what it looks like to me, Professor Croft? Right now? Mostly, it just looks like you're a dumb horny MILF getting fucked by a nineteen-year-old dude, and fucking loving it, beyotch!!”

Lara’s mouth worked but no words came out. As much as she hated to admit it, Davie had a point. She really was acting like a dumb horny bimbo cougar. Maybe her mouth really was better suited to choking on cock than to expounding the finer points of archaeological pedagogy. God, when had she started thinking about herself like this?! Like some cliché character in a sleazy porn movie, whose only real purpose was to titillate the viewer’s compulsion to masturbate. Within the last hour, she recalled uncertainly, her rational mind flagging, to the best of her recollection, at least.

As she swung bewilderedly between indignation at the teen's crude words, total perplexity at just how she had managed to get herself into this situation in the first place, and cow-towing to the Dean's angry voice over the phone, Davie postured up behind Lara and shifted his hands down to her ass. Taking a firm grip on her thick heart-shaped buttocks, he pushed down hard on her hips and stepped up his pace, increasing the force and tempo of his thrusts until he was reaming the panting Tomb Raider’s pussy with almost the full length of his shaft, slamming his hips repeatedly into the backs of her thighs as she grimaced with unsolicited pleasure, making her flawless white bubble-ass bounce and jiggle with each lust-fuelled, punishing impact. He worked his fingers down into the crevice of Lara's peachy ass-crack and pulled her buttocks apart, exposing her small, puckered asshole. He spat down on his teacher's tightly clenched anus, then worked his warm saliva down into her butthole with his thumb.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Dean Wilcox", Lara gasped, feeling light-headed as Davie's thighs slammed repeatedly into her hips, and the teen's wet digit worked her asshole. 

"I-I seem to have (nmm!)... mm-isplaced my paperwork (nggh!) ... just temporarily (hah!). No... I no longer have the ex-act (hah!) figures here (gasp!)... in front of me ... b-but perhaps we can...(nnGh!)...".

Davie grasped the lapels of Lara's white cotton undershirt; immediately she palmed the receiver and hissed back at him.

"No! (ung!). D-don't you dare, Davie (gasp!), you bastard! I still have classes to teach this afternoon!".  
  
The fine expensive fabric bunched up in Davie's fists as he tightened his grip, then with a violent yank he ripped the garment open. Buttons skittered across the desktop before Lara's shocked face. She tried to push the teenager's hands away from her chest, but Davie just grabbed her wrist and twisted it up behind her back. With his free hand he grasped the front of Lara's bra, and yanked upwards. It took him a couple of tries, but eventually the undergarment's lacy satin center strap broke, and Lara's luscious DDD-cup tits bounced free. The teen wasted no time in palming his teacher's tender white melons and giving them a firm squeeze.  
  
“Holy shit!”, he gaped, “just look at the size of these tits!”  
  
Even with his fingers at full stretch, the teenager’s hands could contain barely even two-thirds of Lara's sumptuously generous mammaries. Her buoyant, yielding tit-flesh bulged like marshmallow as Davie sank his digits deep into Lara’s snow-white underboobs. He located her nipples, conch-shell pink and nearly two inches in diameter, and trapped the tender peaks of flesh between his forefingers and thumbs. Lara squirmed with discomfort as Davie pinched her sensitive nipples and rolled them back and forth and flicked at them with his fingertips. Dean Wilcox was bellowing down the phone at her now, so loud, in fact, that Davie could hear his every word:

“I’ve had quite enough of your entitled attitude, Ms. Croft, and your typically self-involved lack of professionalism”, his voice boomed. “Let’s face it, we both know that you weren’t awarded your position here based on the academic merit of your research, or on your own intellectual aptitude. Yes, I’ve heard the rumors about the all-male hiring committee, about how you… persuaded them to expedite your application for tenure with certain… illicit services. Frankly, Ms. Croft, you disgust me, and I feel that Cambridge will be all the better off for your absence”  
  
"B-but surely, I-I can be of some benefit (nnggh!) to the university, Dean Wilcox”, Lara groveled in a vain attempt to placate him, and keep the job that she had sucked so much cock to secure. “I could (gnnn!) stage a publicity event perhaps?"

Lara hated trading on her past glories, but she knew that she was fast running out of options here.

"I could (oh my god!) t-talk about my (nnnghh!) p-past experiences (hnnh!)... as an adventuress perhaps, and (haaah!)...Davie, NO!!"  
  
Ignoring her protests, Davie hooked his forearm under Lara’s left knee and hoisted her leg up onto the desktop, positioning it along the front edge of her desk. He grabbed her ankle with one hand and sank the fingers of his other hand deep into her thick right ass-cheek. Using these as handholds, he pinned Lara firmly in place and started pounding his teacher’s spread pussy with every inch of his foot-long cock.

“Unngh, unngh, uuunngghhh, UNNNGGHHH!!!”, was Lara’s only response, her eyes rolling back in their sockets, revealing their whites.

Her tongue began to loll out one side of her mouth as Davie punished Lara’s defenceless pussy with his insatiably hard cock. Her beautiful ice-queen visage melted into an expression of total sexual submission as the Tomb Raider’s conscious mind turned to mush in the face of Davie’s relentless onslaught. Writhing around on the desktop before him, barely able to form a single rational thought anymore, she was panting and mewling with pleasure, babbling incoherent nonsense into the phone as it dangled precariously from her hand – and no doubt lowering her standing within the university’s academic hierarchy quite considerably.  
  
Still not satisfied, Davie lifted Lara's leg up from the desktop. He wrapped his forearms around her thigh and hugged it to his chest, forcing Lara to adopt an endurance-sapping full-splits position with almost her entire bodyweight balanced on one patent leather pump, while her other knee was draped over the teenager’s shoulder. This feat of near-balletic flexibility left Lara’s pussy spread wide open, allowing Davie to affect ultra-deep, cervix-bashing penetration.

He braced his knees against the front of the desk and leaned into Lara's thigh, pushing even her gymnastic-level limberness to its limits, and started reaming his teacher's exposed pussy with hard, deep, fast thrusts. The Tomb Raider had no answer to her student’s unremitting assault. All she could to was writhe around on a bed of scattered paperwork and take it, her full natural tits bouncing, her thick gymnast’s ass jiggling, her muscular thighs flexing, her lush feminine curves contorting and quaking with each of Davie's powerful drives. She could barely even hear Dean Wilcox’s voice in her ear anymore, bawling her out, proverbially speaking, while the teenager behind her took the more literal approach, slamming Lara’s pussy hard from the side, over and over again hilting his massive member deep inside her tight convulsing sex.  
  
For Davie the pleasure had plateaued about ten minutes ago, and now he was just riding on a wave of intense sexual energy. Every second that he spent inside Lara's searing pussy was like a moment of bliss, a sharp flash of carnal euphoria, like the feeling he always experienced far too soon when he was fucking his girlfriend, deep inside her, an instant before blowing his load, that second of supreme sensual pleasure that always pushed him over the edge, made the teenager's balls contract, forced him to climax uncontrollably; but now it was different; now it was constant: a keen, unending crescendo of sensation that extended indefinitely, making it hard for Davie to even think about anything else, his mind seemingly shutting down now, his groin taking over, his sole aim, urge, purpose in life now reduced to pounding Lara's pussy, over and over again slamming his meat into his teacher's sex, hilting his massive shaft balls-deep inside the Tomb Raider's cunt as it contracted tight as a fist around his wrist-thick girth, seemingly intent on sucking him in with her fleshy walls, now tighter even than his former girlfriend's seventeen-year-old fuck tunnel the evening after her gymnastics practice.  
  
He grabbed Lara's hips, the medallion granting him preternatural strength as, effortlessly, he flipped her over onto her back with his cock still inside her. Lara looked up at him, flushed and gasping. Her buxom chest glistened with sweat, rising and falling in time with her labored breaths. Davie draped her knees over his shoulders, then grabbed her ass-cheeks, one supple buttock in each of palm, and pulled Lara's hips towards him until she was flush with the front of the desk. He wrapped his forearms around her stocking-clad thighs and started slamming into her with everything he had, fucking his teacher's convulsing pussy like his life depended on it.

Lara dropped the phone; it clattered loudly to the desktop. She had to reach back above her head and claw at the varnished mahogany just to prevent herself from being pushed too far back by the teenager's vigorous thrusts. She could feel Davie deeper now than anyone had ever been before, his massive bulbous glans pounding at her cervix, threatening to push through and penetrate into her womb, his heavy pendulous ball-sack swinging up between her ass-cheeks with every punishing stroke and slapping at her asshole.  
  
She could still hear the Dean's voice bellowing over the phone as it lay on the desktop beside her, and wished she could at least hang up on her boss, so he wouldn't have to hear her shameful squeals and yelps of pleasure. But with Davie looming over her, the teen's forearms braced alongside her thighs, his hands holding her knees in place over his shoulders, and his massive pistoning cock-shaft slamming forward again and again into her spread-wide pussy, all the Tomb Raider could do was grasp at the back edge of her desktop, offer up her pussy submissively, and take it – holding on for dear life as Davie pounded her relentlessly.  
  
Her whole body was sheened over with a fresh layer of perspiration now, her lustrous chestnut-brown hair disheveled and messy, its elegant French-twist arrangement pulled out sleazily and half-undone, framing Lara's beautiful aristocratic features with glossy brown bangs that clung wetly to her glistening brow. Davie could hardly believe how good she looked, gasping and bucking beneath him, meeting his own downward-penetrating thrusts with rolling hip movements of her own, undulating her lower body like an imperial concubine, exhibiting a suppleness of muscularity in her toned abs, flexing spine, and grinding pelvis that he never would have thought possible. He had to have more.  
  
He clambered up onto Lara’s desktop. Positioning his knees on either side of her hips, he grabbed both of her ankles and leaned forward. He pushed the adventuress’ feet up over her head, almost bending her double until the tips of her toes brushed against the desktop on either side of her head. For a moment Davie loomed over her, not even moving, just watching Lara's expression as their breaths and body heats intermingled, his face now less than six inches from hers, his entire bodyweight bearing down on her bent-double frame, his fourteen-inch-long cock shaft sheathed balls-deep in her searing pussy. They locked eyes. Lara's big, beautiful dark hazel irises peered up into his, half-desirously, half-fearfully.  
  
"Want me to continue?", Davie asked.  
  
"Yes... p-please...", Lara begged.  
  
He moved hips back until just the head of his cock remained inside her, bulging out between Lara's glistening pink pussy lips like the tip of an industrial piston ready to plunge down into its allotted sheath. Then he thrust forward with a single, slow, smooth, deep penetration.  
  
Lara's eyes rolled back in her head. She almost passed out with pleasure.  
  
"M-more...", she pleaded, when the teen didn't continue, "Oh God, I-I need it...so badly..."  
  
Davie grinned. What a slut.  
  
"Well", he started, "if you really want more, Professor Croft... then how about we lay down a few ground rules first?".  
  
"R-rules...?", Lara asked, confused, needing his cock now more than ever, "but, why should I..."  
  
Davie started rotating his hips in a circular motion, stirring up Lara's steaming-hot fuck tunnel as she moaned huskily.  
  
"Yeeesss, God, anything… I-I'll agree".  
  
"Thought you might", Davie grinned. "Okay, first of all, we're gonna make a few changes to your wardrobe".  
  
"My...(unhh)... wardrobe?".

Perspiration trickled down Lara's neck; plump beads of it collected on her cleavage, glistening like drops of dew.

  
Davie leaned down and lapped them up, savoring their sweet salinity on the tip of his tongue. A hint of dabbed-on perfume added an aftertaste of bitterness.  
  
"Yeah", he continued. "No more knee-length pencil skirts for one thing. No more suit jackets, no more shirts buttoned up to the neck - too conservative for a hot slut like you. Seriously Lara, you've got a smoking hot body, you should learn how to show it off better. So, from now on, I don't wanna see you wearing anything in the way of a skirt unless it's at least four inches above mid-thigh. And they've got to be skin-tight, Lara, understand, with thong-cut panties, you hear? I wanna be able to see the undersides of your ass-cheeks whenever you bend over to pick up a pencil in the lecture theatre".  
  
"Yes", Lara gasped beneath him, "I'll do it... I-I swear!".  
  
"Good girl". Davie gave her her reward. Grinding his meat down into his teacher's tightly clenched pussy, he fed her about eight inches of his shaft, then started slowly rolling his hips, working it smoothly back and forth in the hot, fleshy canal of her lubed up fuck tunnel.

"And cleavage, Lara. I want to see low-cup tops, lacy lingerie, push-up bras, stockings, suspender belts. In fact, how about we take a little shopping spree together, babe, you and me, later today? I think I'd like to see you try on a few outfits for me".  
  
"No, w-wait", Lara protested, "Davie, please... (gasp!) I-I need to be (ngh!) working... here... I have lectures… this afternoon".  
  
Sensing her reluctance Davie upped his tempo. He pinned Lara's ankles down against the desktop on either side of her head, and started thrusting down into her, filling out the Tomb Raider’s splayed-open pussy with his huge downward-pistoning cock.  
  
"So call in sick", he said. "In fact, that's another little sacrifice I want you to make for me, Lara. You can kiss goodbye to your academic career. You’re gonna be too busy taking care of my cock for the rest of the year".  
  
"N-no", Lara moaned. "My... my job is (unh!)... it's... everything to me, Davie (mnnn!)... I-I need it...(hah!)"  
  
"Not any more you don't, babe", Davie said, picking up his pace.  
  
"Your job no longer defines who you are, Lara - I do. You've got a whole new set of priorities from now on. First off, every morning, 9 AM sharp, I want you here, in this office, waiting for me. You're gonna service me, Lara. I'm gonna sit here behind your desk, in your leather recliner, and you're gonna suck my cock, Professor Croft - you're gonna suck my cock and jerk it off, lovingly, until I cum in your coffee cup, understand? Then I'm gonna watch you drink it all down, Lara, in the lecture theatre, during the lecture, down to the last fucking dregs, you slut, you're gonna swallow it all, you posh fucking cunt, in front of everyone, and I'm gonna fucking watch you do it!".  
  
"Y-yes", Lara gasped, feeling the force of the teenager's thrusts increase with each passing moment, "I-I'll service you, Davie (unnh!)... I'll be a good girl!! I-I'll suck your cock (gasp!)... I'll drink your cum (nnmm!)... Oh God! I...I'll do anything (hah!)... anything you want...(nngh!) I swear!!".  
  
"Yeah", Davie growled, "you're gonna be my bitch, aren't you Professor Croft?"  
  
"God, yes! I-I'll be your (nnGhh!)... your bitch, Davie!! I'll be your... (hyaah!) dirty little whore!!", Lara cried out. "I'll beg for your cock!! (gasp!)... I'll crawl (gnnn!!), I'll let you put it... (haahh!) in my mouth!! (nyuuh!) up my ass!! (nGhh!) anywhere!!".  
  
Davie braced himself with both hands on Lara's shoulders. He started reaming her pussy for real, slamming her tightly stuffed slit with every ounce of strength that remained in his body, twice a second hilting himself deep inside the Tomb Raider's hot lubricious sex, unsheathing his glistening rod until it very nearly slipped out between her spread pink lips, then pounding it back down again, and again and again.  
  
Lara's DDD-cup tits bounced around and jiggled lewdly on her chest as the teen fucked her pussy with full-length thrusts. The desk beneath them – heavy mahogany, nearly ten feet long – juddered back and forth, jarring on its sturdy legs. Paperwork fluttered to the floor. Pens and pencils rolled and clattered. A teacup tilted, toppled, smashed, followed a moment later by a whole serving tray of shattering glasses and clanging cutlery. But Davie didn't let up one bit.  
  
Looking down, he could see his huge bulbous cock-head bulging out below Lara's navel with every thrust that he hammered into her. She seemed to be climaxing almost constantly now, her sex clenched tight around his shaft, convulsing rhythmically, her powerful lower body bucking up beneath his downward-penetrating weight – her every toned muscle and supple limb rising up to meet his thrusts.  
  
He just couldn't take anymore.  
  
He pulled out and let go of Lara's ankles. The Tomb Raider's muscular legs unfolded forward and shuddered down against the desktop. Davie straddled her stomach. Sandwiching his massive shaft between Lara's heaving tits he pushed her generous mounds tight together, then started thrusting vigorously back and forth between them, pleasuring his glistening meat in a luscious tunnel of petal-soft perspiration-drenched cleavage. He forced Lara to suck on his taut glans as he fucked her tits.  
  
She took him into her mouth without a word of protest, swirling her soft pliant tongue round and round on Davie's ripe-to-nut cock head, gazing up at him adoringly even as he pinched her nipples, fucked her breasts, and held out for just one last blissful second – before his huge balls contracted, his whole shaft bulged with up-surging spunk and, his lower body shuddering spastically, the teenager unloaded in her mouth, over and over again, shooting spurt after viscous spurt of hot gelatinous ball juice directly into the Tomb Raider's swallowing, gulping, choking throat.  
  
"Holy... fucking... SHIIIT!!!", Davie gasped.

He lunged forward, reflexively grabbing at the back of Lara's head and pushing her down on his cock. Lara's eyes bulged with panic as the teen's still-ejaculating meat slid past her tonsils, filled out her gullet, then curved down into the top of her esophagus. Dark trails of smoky eyeliner trickled down either side of Lara’s face as Davie fucked her gagging throat and shot so much hot spunk directly into her belly that he almost felt like he was pissing.  
  
The teen's off-white ball juice backed up in Lara's throat and came spurting out between her lips. Bubbling up in her nasal cavity it erupted from the Tomb Raider's nostrils and dribbled down over her chin like milk overflowing from an upended quart carton. She gagged and heaved wretchedly, barely even conscious of what was happening to her anymore, unable to even breathe as Davie emptied his balls in her blocked-up airway, the teen holding her head in place with a vicelike grip on two thick handfuls of Lara’s lustrous chestnut hair.  
  
Finally, after a solid minute-and-a-half of non-stop ejaculation, during which the teenager very nearly passed out, the most intense orgasm of Davie Davis’s life came to an end, leaving him balls-deep in Lara Croft's throat, and feeling considerably more relaxed than he had been an hour ago.  
  
He eased himself back from Lara's face, watching as her throat contracted back down, inch-by-inch, to its normal swanlike girth below his withdrawing meat. His sated shaft slipped like a tube of warm rubber from between Lara;s plump ruby lips, eleven inches long and blissfully loose. A stream of chowdery spunk dribbled down over Lara’s chin and pooled on the desktop beneath her face. She coughed and retched softly, but seemed otherwise uninjured by her ordeal.  
  
Davie gathered up a handful of the adventuress’ soft brown tresses and wiped himself clean on it. Then he slapped his rubbery cock shaft down against her forehead a few times, as though to acknowledge that she had done a good job.  
  
Stumbling down from the desktop on unsteady legs he pulled up his shorts, re-zipped his jeans and buckled his belt. He turned to look back at his erstwhile teacher.  
  
Professor Croft was lying in a pool of creamy spunk. Her smart black business skirt was bunched up around her hips, her stockings severely laddered, her lacy satin panties torn off to one side of her ass. Her lingerie-like bra hung limp from her shoulders, its center strap frayed and snapped open, revealing Lara's luscious triple-D-cup tits and her shiny pink nipples. Her white cotton undershirt was ragged and soaked in fresh ejaculate. Her glossy brunette hair was a tangled mess, her whole body glistening with sweat in the steamy, sex-scented summer air. Smoky runners of mascara marred both of her cheeks, and her lipstick was smeared whorishly all around her mouth.

Davie savored his moment of victory.  
  
"Academic intolerance not so funny today, huh, Lara?", he grinned down at her.  
  
  
  
  
As Lara recovered from the vigorous pounding that Davie had meted out to her, the teenager took a quick look around her office. He leafed through the documents on her bookshelves, finding dry historical texts and academic articles for the most part. 

“Bo-ring”, Davie surmised.

But rummaging around in the drawers of her desk a moment later, the teenager found something far more interesting: keys, a whole bunch of them. And one of them looked particularly promising: a huge, cast-iron ecclesiastic-style trefoil. Its shaft bore the Croft family crest, a silver and blue shield surrounded by ornamental feathers, with crossed swords above it and a curling scroll of parchment underneath. The inscription read 'C.M.' in bold, calligraphic letters.  
  
Croft Manor.  
  
Davie's new home.  
  
The teen picked up another glass from Lara’s drinks cabinet, filled it with water from the jug, then threw it in Lara's face to bring her around.  
  
"Wakey wakey, princess", he grinned down at the Tomb Raider as she blinked and spluttered. "Time to get moving. We've got places to be, sweet-cheeks".  
  
Lara wiped tepid mineral water and coagulating spunk from her face.  
  
"W-what do you want *cough cough*... now?".

She knew this was all wrong, that she should have been standing up for herself, fighting back, filing rape charges, beating the shit out of this smug little bastard. But all Lara Croft could think about at that moment was just how badly she wanted to please the teenage boy grinning down at her.

"Where are we *cough*... going?", she spluttered meekly.  
  
"Back to your place", Davie said, pocketing the key. "I'm moving in, Lara, and you're going to give me the grand tour, then wait on me, hand and foot, for the rest of your life. Or at least until I get bored of you anyway, and trade you in for a newer model".  
  
They attracted a few curious glances as Davie led Lara out to the university parking lot a few minutes later, and they climbed into her Bentley EXP 10 Speed 6 sports car, with Davie in the driving seat. But the professor’s jacket and skirt weren't too badly torn, and her face was only partially encrusted with dried on spunk, so no one paid the odd couple any more mind than to gawk at Lara’s laddered stockings and frown at Davie's hand all over her ass.  
  
The teenager drove the thirty mile journey back to Lara's ancestral home, Croft Manor, through the leafy, sunlit suburbs of Cambridge, with his teacher's slurping bobbing head buried in his lap the whole way.


	4. A Day in the Life of Professor Croft, Part I: A Busy Schedule

A Day in the Life of Professor Croft,

Part One: A Busy Schedule

It was seven-thirty AM, on the dot, when Professor Lara Croft arrived at her office in the Ancient Studies department of King’s College, Cambridge University. Her four-inch stiletto heels clicked across the wooden floorboards of the reception area as she approached the imposing mahogany door that led into her private office. She was dressed today in a relatively conservative outfit, by Lara’s standards, at any rate, consisting of a tight, black, knee-length skirt suit, a white cotton undershirt, patent leather high-heeled pumps, black nylon stockings, and a pair of black-framed nonprescription eyeglasses, with her glossy, brunette hair tied up in a bun behind her head. The tailored garments were perhaps a little tighter than most academics would have deemed appropriate - the skirt in particular adhered itself assiduously to the adventuress’s well-rounded backside, showing off the supple, bouncing movements of her buttocks to alluring effect - but then again, Lara was no ordinary academic.

“Good morning, Professor Croft”, came the cheerful greeting of her new secretary, Tanja Petruski, as she looked up from her computer.

“Good morning, Tanja”, Lara replied, with moderate, if forced civility.

“And how are we feeling today?”

“Oh, I’m quite well, thank you”, Lara flashed her a cool, superficial smile. The American girl’s habit of using plural pronouns to refer to her in their exchanges never failed to grate on her nerves. “Is this my schedule?”, she pointed to a piece of paper on Tanja’s desk. Before she could pick it up, however, Tanja snatched the page out of her reach.

“It is”, she smiled.

“Well, would you mind… giving it to me, then, please?”

“Well, I think it might be better if you just stood there, and let me tell you”, Tanja replied, screwing up her nose in a condescending fake smile. Before Lara could disagree, she started reading from the sheet: “First, you’ll be invigilating an exam in the B1 exam hall with your freshman Archaeology students. The topic is… Introduction to Adventuring. That should take up most of your morning. Then, after lunch, you’ll be giving a lecture on… let me see… ah, yes, your new elective course, ‘Successfully subduing the modern-day heroine: a practical guide to female subjugation’. _Ooh_ , that sounds… exciting. After that, you’ll have a practical demonstration of male-on-female combat in the gym, again with your first year undergraduate students. I guess you’d better limber up before that one, _hmm_ , Professor? And finally, in the late afternoon, or possibly early evening, I’ve penciled you in for a meeting with the dean. From what I’ve heard”, she added, with a confidential look, “a couple of the university’s biggest donors are visiting, and the dean wants you to… _introduce_ yourself to them… and see if you can… _convince_ them to provide some additional funding for the new library”.

Lara deadpanned, giving her secretary an icy glare as the salacious implications of her words hung in the air between them. “Thank you, Tanja. It sounds like I’ll have my hands full today”.

“Maybe more than just your hands”, Tanja smiled, holding back the piece of paper so Lara had to lean across the full width of her desk to take it.

Lara did so, having to tug the sheet of paper from her secretary’s grasp. Sighing at her pettiness, she was just about to proceed through to her office, when Tanja stood up and blocked her path by standing in her doorway, still with the same impenetrably polite smile on her face.

Lara gave the blonde a contemptuous once-over. As much as she was loath to admit it, Tanja was an undeniably beautiful girl. At about 5’7”, she was only an inch or so shorter than Lara, and had a curvaceous, athletic figure that was almost a match for her own, with long, toned legs, attractively flaring hips, a slim belly with excellent muscle tone, and full, D-cup breasts, which she wasn’t in the least bit shy about showing off. Her glossy, shoulder-length hair was styled in a side parting and practically glowed with a natural golden sheen of youthfulness. Lara wasn’t certain about her age, Davie having conducted her ‘interview’ one-on-one in her absence, but she guessed Tanja was no older than twenty-three or twenty-four, which only made her patronizing and controlling attitude towards her supposed boss all the more annoying. Today, she was wearing a tight-fitting, powder blue crop top, which was cut off several inches above her belly button, showing off the secretary’s trim, toned abs very nicely. Beneath its semitransparent fabric, Tanja’s bright pink push-up bra was clearly visible, while a generous expanse of her lightly tanned cleavage was bulging over the garment’s U-shaped neckline. Below her waist, a mid-thigh length, stretchy black miniskirt was plastered to the curves of her hips and ass, with just a hint of her girly pink thong peaking up over the garment’s low-rise waistline at the back.

“Um, would you mind?”, Lara asked politely. “I have to start getting ready for my classes now, so… I will be needing to use my office”.

“Sorry, Professor Croft”, Tanja shook her head, as though saying this caused her genuine remorse - although they both knew nothing could be further from the truth. “But I don’t think… _he_ …. would approve of… _this_ ”.

She extended one slender, manicured finger and tilted it up and down Lara’s body, indicating her outfit. Having had quite enough of her secretary’s attitude for one morning, Lara took a step forward and stood toe-to-toe with her.

“Well, I don’t think _you_ are in any position to decide on _his_ behalf what Davie thinks, or doesn’t think, about anything, Tanja”, she talked down to the blonde. “Especially since I’ve been… with him for several months now, and you’ve been working here, what has it been, a handful of weeks?”.

Tanja’s painted-on smile barely flickered as she stared Lara down with unshakable confidence. Straightening her back, she pushed her chest out and pressed her tits firmly against those of the professor, feeling Lara’s luxurious E-cup melons bulge around her own slightly smaller, yet no less delectable D-cup mounds.

“I’m sorry, Professor”, her breath caused Lara’s glasses to steam up, “but the rules are the rules. You know this as will as I do. And I’d just _hate_ to have to tell Davie that you willfully disobeyed one of his direct commands regarding workplace apparel”. She saw the determination drain out of Lara’s face the instant she mentioned the boy’s name. “So if you’d be so kind…”, she rubbed her chest subtly against Lara’s, trying to stimulate the professor’s nipples through the fabric of her shirt, “please move in front of my desk, and assume the position. We can take care of this very quickly, you know”.

Lara’s jaw muscles writhed as she gazed into Tanja’s light blue eyes. But she knew it would be pointless to resist any further. Davie had given the blonde near total control over her life when it came to work-related matters, and she always took great pleasure in enforcing the teenager’s rules down to the very last detail, no matter how humiliating it was for Lara - indeed, especially when it was humiliating for Lara.

“Fine”, she relented. Looking away first, she followed Tanja’s instructions and stood in front of her desk, with her hands by her sides and her back straight. Moving with the leisurely slowness of a person in a position of authority, Tanja opened her desk drawer and withdrew an eight-inch pair of tailor’s scissors, which she snipped in the air a couple of times, before joining Lara on the other side. She walked around the adventuress’s stiffly erect form several times, appraising her outfit, trailing her fingertips lightly over her waist, hips, breasts, and ass, then stood in front of her, with the scissors dangling from her fingers.

“Well, for one thing, this will have to go”, she tapped Lara’s suit jacket. “Far too concealing, Professor Croft, you should know that by now”. Raising her scissors, with a deft snip, she removed one of the garment’s buttons. With another snip, the second button fell to the floor, allowing Tanja to slide Lara’s jacket back over her shoulders, pull it away from her body, and deposit it in a heap on her desk.

“ _Hmm_ , very nice…”, she complimented Lara on her choice of bra, which was clearly visible beneath the fabric of her shirt. “Half-cup… lacy black satin… under a see-thru white shirt? Very eye catching. I approve”.

“I’m so happy”, Lara replied, with obvious sarcasm.

“But I’m afraid…”, * _snip_ *, “we’re going to have to remove…”, * _snip_ *, “a few more of these…”, * _snip_ *. Tanja cut away the top three buttons of Lara’s shirt, only one of which had been fastened, allowing the professor’s lush, creamy cleavage to bulge sumptuously between the garment’s parted lapels.

She thought about it for a moment, then, * _snip_ *, removed a fourth button, which had been holding the shirt together a few centimeters below the front-fastening clasp of Lara’s bra. She then eased her hands inside the adventuress’s blouse, and spread it open, until her lingerie-like bra was clearly visible, peaking out over her plunging neckline.

“ _Mmm_ , now that’s hot”, Tanja smiled. “I’m sure all the boys in your classes will be drooling over these big, sexy tits of yours today, Professor Croft”

“Are we quite done here?”, Lara sighed, becoming increasingly exasperated. She checked her watch. “There’s only forty-five minutes until my exam starts, and I still need to double-check the question sheets for errors, and have them copied”.

“Just… one more thing”, Tanja assured her. Spreading her thighs, she squatted down beside Lara’s legs, straightening her back and thrusting her ass out like a stripper, as she perched her buttocks on her high-heeled pumps. The secretary’s tight black miniskirt rode up around her hips as she did so, revealing her pussy mound bulging plumply beneath her pink satin panties at the front, and her thong-bisected bubble-ass at the back.

“Hold still now”, she said, pinching the fabric of Lara’s skirt between her finger and thumb, and pulling it out. Lara stood perfectly still, though trembling slightly, as Tanja snipped a small incision in her skirt, a few inches above mid-thigh level.

* _Sssssssssssssssrp_ *, the blonde slipped her finger into the incision and ripped Lara’s skirt all the way around her legs, tearing off a swath of fabric about ten inches wide. She then snipped it vertically with her scissors and pulled it away, transforming the professor’s relatively modest knee-length skirt into a positively scandalous micro-miniskirt that barely extended down a few centimeters below the undersides of Lara’s ass-cheeks. The professor’s lacy stocking-tops and taut black garter straps were now enticingly on display below the hemline of her skirt, along with a couple of inches of her flawless white thighs. Lara shuddered with embarrassment when she glanced down and saw what Tanja had done to her outfit. She knew from experience how humiliating it was going to be, having to walk around the university all day in this fetishized mockery of a female teacher’s work clothes. But that sharp twinge of shame in the pit of her stomach never seemed to lose any of its bite, no matter how often she felt it now that Davie was in control of her life.

Tanja snipped away a few frayed threads, and admired her handiwork. But she wasn’t satisfied yet.

“ _Ah-ah_ ”, she held her arm up in front of Lara’s legs, blocking her path when she tried to walk away. “We still need… the finishing touch”.

Smiling up at her ‘boss’ provocatively, she eased the cold metal blade of her scissors up inside her skirt, and snipped a sky-high slit all the way up to her right hip. By the time she was finished, the waistband of Lara’s thong panties was clearly visible at the apex of the slit, which was being pulled taut into a wide V-shape by the elasticity of her skirt, revealing about a third of the adventuress’s smooth, thick ass-cheek, even when she was just standing still. Walking through the university’s packed hallways would no doubt be an intensely humiliating experience for her now, since the right side of her skirt would be splitting open with every step, revealing Lara’s plump, flexing buttock in profile to everyone she passed.

“Are you quite… satisfied now?”, she asked, her voice quavering with indignity.

“ _Hmm_ ”, Tanja thought about it for a moment, running her eyes up and down Lara’s scandalously attired figure. “Almost”, she concluded.

Standing up, the secretary didn’t even bother to shimmy her own skirt down around her hips as she returned to her desk, opened one of its drawers, and rummaged through the contents. She caught Lara eyeing her thong-bisected backside when she looked up, and gave her a slow, chastising smile. “What’s the matter, Professor?”, she asked teasingly. “Jealous? Worried Davie might be in the market for a younger, tighter model?” Sashaying back to Lara’s side, she stood in front of the professor, facing away from her, and pushed her well-rounded buttocks back against her thighs, grinding them from side to side across Lara’s nylon stockings like she was wiping her scent on her.

“I think I can… hold my own in that department, thank you very much, Tanja”, Lara replied, her eyes narrowing disdainfully.

“Hmm, I suppose so”, the secretary conceded, reluctantly. “Anyway, pucker up, Professor”. She showed Lara the object in her hand: a tube of dark red Chanel lipstick. “We can’t have you going to class without your trademark _slut_ lips painted on, now, can we?”

Having grown accustomed to this daily ritual, Lara did as she was told, pouting her soft, full lips into a bimbo’s duck face. Tanja twisted up the lipstick, and leaning in close, applied it carefully around Lara’s mouth. She hummed and pouted her own lips in vicarious mockery, as she slowly smeared the dark crimson lipgloss all the way around Lara’s plump lips. When she was finished, she licked the tip of her pinky finger, and used it to wipe away a few tiny imperfections.

“All done”, she concluded, cheerfully.

Lara was just about to proceed through to her office - at last - when Tanja stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. The former Tomb Raider had a sudden flash of imagination. In her mind’s eye, she saw herself grabbing her secretary’s wrist, twisting her arm almost to breaking, flipping her over her back, and slamming her hard onto the wooden floorboards of the reception area, before kicking her repeatedly in her stomach, breasts, and face while she was down on the ground, unable to defend herself. While it lasted, the fantasy brought Lara a deep feeling of satisfaction. But in reality, all she could do was stop in her tracks and allow herself to be spun around by Tanja’s none-too-gentle grasp.

“Aren’t we… forgetting something, Professor Croft?”, she asked.

When Lara just stared at her with half-lidded contempt, she explained: “Davie’s wake-up selfie? This is Monday morning, you know”.

“Oh, of course!”, Lara exclaimed, already mad at herself for forgetting such a crucial obligation. “Thank you, Tanja”, she said, with begrudging gratitude. “Um, I can’t quite remember… is this still ass month?”

“ _Mm… hmm_ ”, Tanja nodded. “So I think you know what to do, Professor. Palms on my desk, legs spread, ass up. Get ready to pose”.

Lara did so immediately, eager to comply, because she knew this would please Davie - who was, after all, the only person in her life who really mattered to her anymore. Just thinking about him she was suddenly a flustered mass of nerves.

“How does this look, Tanja?”, she asked, glancing back over her shoulder. “Be honest, now”. Pressing her palms to the surface of Tanja’s desk, she spread her high-heeled pumps about shoulder-width apart, arched her lower back, and thrust her ass up high in the air behind herself, doing her absolute best to present herself in the most sexually alluring way possible. Her stretchy black skirt pulled taut across the surface of her buttocks as she did so, then started sliding up over the backs of her thighs, rising until Lara’s plump, lingerie-encased pussy mound was clearly visible.

“Very nice, Professor…”, Tanja smiled. It never failed to amuse her how quickly Lara reverted to a lovesick teenage girl at the mere mention of Davie’s name. Still, she had met the boy herself, and couldn’t blame her. That _fat_ , young cock of his was incredible! The memory of it ploughing into her pussy last month, during her one-on-one interview with Davie at Croft Manor, sent a shudder of arousal rippling through the secretary’s lower belly. Secretly, despite her cool and patronizing attitude toward her, Tanja envied Lara bitterly for her status as the boy’s favorite among his growing harem of beautiful, curvaceous fuck toys.

She grabbed the back of Lara’s skirt and yanked it up around her hips, fully revealing the professor’s thick upper thighs and heart-shaped bubble-ass.

“Very nice, indeed”, she hissed spitefully. Grabbing a handful of her plump left buttock, she sank her fingers deep into its surface. “Feels like someone’s been working out”, she sneered. Lara’s thick, feminine glute felt like pliable marshmallow in her grasp, yet was sculpted to perfection, beautifully rounded, without even a hint of cellulite or any other flaw visible on its smooth white surface. “Is that right, Professor?”, Tanja dug her fingernails into Lara’s supple, alabaster ass-flesh. “You’ve been working up a sweat in your home gym, haven’t you? Toning up this big, round ass so Davie will like you better, fuck you harder, _hmm_?”

“Y-yes”, Lara admitted, her glasses sliding down the bridge of her nose as a sheen of perspiration made her brow glisten. “Yes, okay? I… _need_ him. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for Davie. I need him to… _love_ me, more than anyone else. Is that what you want to hear?”

“Disgusting slut”, Tanja spat. “Ready?”

Lara took a moment to compose herself as the secretary retrieved her cellphone from the desktop beside her.

“Okay”, she nodded, and Tanja started recording.

Framing Lara’s ass and upper thighs on her screen, she panned slowly from one side of her hips to the other, sliding her free hand all over her smooth, creamy buttocks as she did so. Inverting her palm, she eased two fingers, her middle and ring, up between the professor’s legs and rubbed them teasingly back and forth over her satin-encased pussy mound, while pressing her palm up into the crevice of her ass-crack, causing the backs of Lara’s thighs to tense up and flex with soft, feminine muscle tone as she trembled anxiously. Raising herself up onto her tiptoes, she pushed her ass up even higher than ever. Then Tanja moved her hand back, took aim, and landed a firm spank on Lara’s ass, * _SMACK!_ *, sending shockwaves rippling across its supple white surface. Zooming out, she framed the professor’s face and upper body on her screen as well.

“Good morning, Davie”, Lara purred seductively, as a warm pink handprint blossomed on her ass. “I hope this video makes your cock hard this morning, my love. And I can’t wait to see you this evening, so you can pound my fat ass with every inch of your beautiful bitch tamer and pump me full of your delicious cum. I miss you, baby, and I love you”, she added, her heart melting as she gazed back over her shoulder affectionately into the camera.

“Okay… got it”, Tanja said. She sent the video to Davie’s DMs, along with a message criticizing Lara for being slightly uncooperative this morning, and requesting permission to discipline her later.

Smoothing her skirt down around her shapely thighs, Lara forced herself to say: “Thank you, Tanja”, before proceeding through to her office, rubbing her sore butt-cheek with one hand as she went.

“You’re welcome, Professor Croft”, Tanja smiled after her, though not without a twinge of spiteful jealousy.


	5. A Day in the Life of Professor Croft, Part II: Exam Invigilation

A Day in the Life of Professor Croft,

Part Two: Exam Invigilation

About thirty minutes after her humiliating encounter with her new secretary, Tanja Petrusky, Professor Croft was standing at the front of a large exam hall in the subterranean bowels of Cambridge University’s King’s College. A clock was mounted prominently on the wall behind her, and the hall was filled to capacity with single, evenly spaced desks, behind each of which a seventeen- or eighteen-year-old male student was seated. Lara was still wearing the same outfit from earlier: a fetishized mockery of a female teacher’s work clothes, which Tanja had created with a pair of tailor’s scissors to facilitate her various lascivious alterations. Her skintight black miniskirt extended down barely a few centimeters below the undersides of her ass-cheeks, while her formfitting white shirt was unbuttoned to the middle of her chest, showcasing Lara’s creamy, bulging cleavage to incredible effect, with just a hint of her lacy satin push-up bra peaking out between its parted lapels. Her long, muscular legs were encased in black nylon stockings, the lace-trimmed tops of which were enticingly on display below the hemline of her skirt, along with her taut black garter straps, which dug into the flesh of Lara’s well-rounded thighs for about an inch and a half before disappearing under the fabric of her skirt. Her toned, slender calves were poised to perfection by the steep incline of her four-inch stiletto heels, and her glossy brunette hair was tied up in a tight bun behind her head. A few loose bangs dangled down around her face, accentuating Lara’s model-like bone structure and graceful, swanlike neck; while a pair of black-framed nonprescription eyeglasses rested on the bridge of her small, straight-edged, duchess nose.

As ever, Lara’s face was immaculately made-up, with dark crimson lipstick glistening on her full, naturally pouting lips, and a hint of rouge blusher below her prominent cheekbones, perfectly complimenting her peaches-and-cream complexion. A little smoky eyeliner was penciled in around her almond-shaped eyes, rendering their light hazel irises even more alluring than ever, while black mascara adorned her long, naturally curling lashes, granting Lara a gaze that could mesmerize nine out of ten men in an instant.

Unfortunately for her, she wasn’t dealing with men today, so much as boys. Close to three hundred of them were packed into the hall, with Lara as their sole invigilator, and not one of them wasn’t gawking at their professor’s scandalously attired, curvaceous, athletic figure with anything less than undisguised lust as she briefed them on the rules under which their exam would be taking place today.

“Alright, gentlemen, this is your midterm assessment for ‘Introduction to Adventuring’, my first-year lecture course. We are scheduled to begin at eight-thirty AM, and the exam’s duration will be three hours, giving us an end time of eleven-thirty AM”.

She walked slowly back and forth along the podium at the front of the hall as she spoke, acutely aware of her students’ eyes crawling all over her legs and ass. She could feel the hemline of her skirt riding up a little higher with each step - gradually revealing her creamy upper thighs and thong-bisected bubble-ass to everyone in the front row - and had to keep tugging it down after every few steps, much to her embarrassment.

“No talking is permitted at any time during this exam”, she continued, with a strict tone. “No dicks, * _ahem_ *, excuse me… no _dictionaries_ are allowed in the exam hall, and the presence of electronic communication devices, even if they are turned off, will not be tolerated”. She glanced around, seeing smiles spread across many of the boys’ faces as they snickered at her embarrassing verbal blunder. Not only that, she noticed, but several of them already had their hands hidden beneath their desktops, and were clearly massaging their cocks to hardness as they gazed at her body like she was a stripper in a dance club.

Lara faltered, feeling herself blush with self-consciousness. She knew every freshman male in the whole university saw her as easy prey now. Davie had secretly given them all permission to treat her like a slut. They weren’t allowed to fuck her - the professor’s pussy and asshole were still the exclusive property of Davie himself, and sometimes, the dean - but almost everything else was fair game. Most of the boys still hadn’t worked up the courage to simply drag Lara aside for a blow job in the mens room whenever she made their cock hard - although, according to Davie’s rules, they would be perfectly within their rights to do so - for the former Tomb Raider’s patented icy glare still held some sway over the weak-willed minds of seventeen- and eighteen-year-old male undergraduates. For the most part, they limited their harassment of her to adolescent pranks and sexual bullying, like spanking the professor’s ass as she passed them in the hallways, or tripping her up in the middle of a seminar, then helping themselves to handfuls of her tits and ass as they clumsily pretended to help her back up to her feet. Some of the more self-confident boys would even pull their cock while they were receiving feedback on their academic work, one-on-one in Lara’s office, then demand that the professor jerk them off while she talked them through their grammar errors and incorrect usage of the Harvard referencing system.

Lara had had to tolerate a lot over the past few months, since Davie had taken control of her life. But she was still to a large extent holding her own when it came to handing out sexual favors to random male undergraduates. In an average week, for example, she might have to tolerate hundreds of instances of spanking and groping, but usually only had to suck about a dozen teenage cocks, and provide hand-jobs, tit-jobs, thigh-jobs, and hot-dogging services for a couple dozen more. Although, admittedly, the numbers had been increasing in recent weeks as word spread through the college grapevine that her threats were all talk, and that deep down inside she was just a submissive, cum-guzzling slut.

“The time is now eight-thirty AM”, Lara confirmed with a glance back at the clock behind her. “If there are no further questions, gentlemen, then you may all turn over your question papers, and begin”.

The students did so. Despite Lara’s willingness to indulge their sexual mistreatment of her body, she had a reputation for being extremely strict when it came to matters of grading and academic rigor. And, obviously, not one boy under her tutelage wanted to risk a failing grade, which might result in their being removed from the single greatest educational course they had ever signed up for in their life. Lara started walking up and down between the rows of desks, maintaining a strict expression of professionalism on her face as she looked down her nose at the students filling in their exam papers. But as she passed each desk she could sense the boys’ eyes turning in her direction, and was well aware that they were all checking out her ass as she sashayed past, no doubt feasting their eyes on her plump, heart-shaped buttocks beneath her skintight black skirt, as they flexed and bounced healthily with each step.

* _WHAP!_ *, a loud spank rang out in the otherwise silent hall, prompting Lara to whirl around with a gasp of shock, her backside stinging from the harsh impact. But the culprit was nowhere to be seen. Every boy within reaching distance was studiously scribbling away on his exam paper, head down, pen in hand (in one hand, in any case), acting as though nothing had happened. Lara narrowed her eyes and cast a stern gaze over the students in her immediate vicinity. But detecting no obvious signs of the guilty party, reluctantly, she decided to let it pass, and continued on with her slow, invigilatory patrol between the rows of desks. A quiet murmur of amusement rippled through the students as she did so, as everyone snickered at her willingness to tolerate their bad behaviour.

Lara noticed a raised hand, and strode swiftly over to see what the issue was.

“Yes, um… Eugene, is it?”, she asked. Bending over at her waist, she leaned in close to whisper in the boy’s ear. “What’s the problem?”.

“I can’t remember my candidate number, Professor Croft”, Eugene whispered back. He was a short, skinny boy, with bad skin and greasy hair; a nerd, essentially, who looked several years younger than his true age of seventeen. As Lara leaned in beside him, casually allowing her shirt to droop below the front of her chest, Eugene’s eyes zeroed in on her luscious, downblouse cleavage. A flush of arousal colored his cheeks as he drank in the professor’s creamy, E-cup melons bulging over the cups of her lingerie-like push-up bra.

Lara sighed. Touching Eugene’s chin with two fingers, she tilted his face up to make eye contact. “I’m up here, Eugene. Now, can you remember which group you’re in, at least?”

“Uh, group B, Professor Croft”, Eugene whispered, his gaze immediately drifting back down to focus on her tits again. If he angled his head just right, he discovered, he could see all the way down to Lara’s toned upper belly. The professor’s boobs looked nothing short of delicious to the inexperienced young boy, like two wobbly mounds of vanilla marshmallow, her buoyant white cleavage apparently ready to spill free over her bra-cups at any second. He could even see one of Lara’s light pink nipples peaking out over the garment’s shimmering satin fabric, and wondered idly if it would taste as good as it looked, like a peach gummy.

“Okay, I’ll go check”, said Lara. She strode quickly to the front of the hall and picked up a sheaf of papers from the orator’s podium - her master name list.

“Let me see now… where is… group B?”, she muttered, leaning over Eugene’s desk again. Licking her index finger, she leafed through the pages of student names and their associated candidate numbers, while resting her elbows on the surface of Eugene’s desk. Having to bend her knees slightly to do so, Lara felt the back of her skirt pull taut across her heart-shaped buttocks. She was well aware of the show she was putting on for all the boys behind her, but did nothing to stop the garment’s taut lower hemline from riding up over the backs of her thighs. She even leaned down a little closer to Eugene’s desk, and raised her ass up a little higher in the air behind herself, intentionally allowing her skintight black skirt to slide up over the undersides of her ass-cheeks. Before long, she could sense that at least two-thirds of her thong bisected bubble-ass was on show, no doubt causing dozens of teenage boys behind her to beat off their hard cocks frustratedly. Lara’s lips curled into a little cock-teasing smirk. Sometimes, despite her occasional complaints to Davie when they took things too far, she did rather enjoy blue-balling her young male students.

She tensed up when Eugene’s fingers came into contact with the back of her calf. Glancing at the boy, she saw he was still gazing down the front of her shirt, feasting his eyes on her creamy, E-cup cleavage as it bulged over the cups of her lingerie push-up bra. She also noticed his free hand was hidden under his desk, moving rapidly up and down as he jerked himself off. Lara gave the boy a withering glare, but it didn’t seem to bother him in the least. In fact, he seemed to enjoy the eye contact. Cupping his palm around Lara’s slender calf muscle, he gave it a light squeeze and fondle through her black nylon stockings, then started sliding his hand slowly up her leg.

Lara shuddered, for a moment unsure whether she should allow this to happen. Eugene was by far one of the nerdiest boys in any of her classes. If the others saw him taking advantage of her, then it would surely imbue them with even more boldness to do so themselves. And it was just extremely embarrassing for the former globetrotting adventuress to be manhandled by a skinny teenage boy, who wouldn’t have lasted even one second in a physical confrontation with her. In the end, though, Davie’s irreversible rewiring of her mind forced Lara to do nothing as Eugene groped her. She merely turned her attention back to her search through her master name list, lightly chastising herself for not having organized it better. Her encounter with Tanja that morning had completely thrown her off her schedule. She hadn’t had time to alphabetize the student’s names, so tracking down one among nearly three hundred was going to take quite some time. Eugene’s hand was sliding up the back of her thigh now, causing Lara to tremble slightly as he squeezed and massaged her thick hams and muscular quads. Sliding his fingers around to the inside of her thigh, he pawed at Lara’s petal-soft skin where it bulged subtly over her lacy stocking tops.

“Oh my god, Professor Croft”, he groaned quietly in her ear, “your skin is, like, so soft. It feels _really_ fucking good”. He was groping the inside of her thigh now, digging his fingers deep into Lara’s supple feminine musculature, making her warm flesh bulge like alabaster marshmallow between his sinking digits.

“ _Shh_ …”, Lara shushed him, quietly. “No talking during the exam, Eugene”.

“Sorry, Professor Croft”, he whispered back. “I’ll be quiet. But only if you… do this”.

Before Lara knew what was happening, he had grabbed one of her hands and was pulling it down into his lap, wrapping her fingers around his hot, fleshy member, and encouraging Lara to pump it up and down as he leaned back in his seat and sighed with pleasure.

“A-alright, Eugene”, Lara stammered, slightly taken aback by the boy’s audaciousness, “I’ll do it, okay? Just… _calm down_.”. She readjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose. “Only until we find your name, though. Now, hush”, she whispered, pressing her forefinger to her lips.

Eugene nodded, a grin spreading over his face as Lara tightened her grip around his rigid boner, and started stroking it smoothly up and down. Lara hated being such a pushover, but sometimes this was just the best way to maintain order. Besides, Eugene’s hard, veiny pipe was a little more substantial than she had thought it would be. Standing up straight in his lap, it seemed at least eight inches long, and pulsed warmly against Lara’s palm as she worked it steadily up and down its length with a rhythmic pace.

Allowing her curiosity to get the better of her, she sneaked a peek over the edge of the boy’s desk, and saw his cock was, as she had expected, an uncut specimen with a swarthy pucker of foreskin rolling back and forth over his shiny pink glans in time with her pumping. He had even unbuckled his belt, unzipped his trousers, and pulled them halfway down around his hips, along with his underwear, allowing his plump young balls to spill free between his thighs. Lara couldn’t help but swallow anxiously as she eyed Eugene’s vein-marbled package. Ever since she had started allowing herself to be dominated by every freshman male in the university, she had developed something of a fetish for hard young cocks and boy-cum swollen balls. Just the feel of Eugene’s rigid young member twitching and straining against her palm was enough to make her pussy lubricate with arousal.

_My gohd, Lara,_ she chastised herself internally, _get a grip_! She was supposed to be a respected female professor at one of the world’s top-ranking universities, not some deviant slut salivating at the sight of engorged boy-dick!

Tearing her eyes away, she forced herself to refocus on the task at hand (her other hand, in any case) - searching for Eugene’s candidate number in her poorly organized master list.

It didn’t do much to aid her concentration when the boy’s fingers started sliding up under the back of her skirt, though. Suddenly yanking the garment’s tight lower hemline up around her hips, he laid bare Lara’s smooth, thick bubble-ass for everyone to see. Lara blushed, feeling her lower lip tremble slightly as dozens of boys behind her all feasted their eyes on her thong-bisected ass-cheeks, her flaring, womanly hips, and her well-rounded upper thighs. She could almost feel their lascivious gazes crawling all over her flawless white skin, lingering on her satin-encased pussy mound as it bulged between the backs of her thighs, drinking in the subtly darker, slight indentation of her asshole where her thong didn’t cover it up properly.

Eugene’s hand was sliding all over her hips and ass as Lara stood beside him, posing like a glamour model in some sleazy photo shoot: leaning forward over the teenager’s desk, her knees bent at an angle of about ninety degrees now, her thighs pressed tightly together, her lower back arched, her ass thrust up high in the air behind herself. The boy’s face was slack with pleasure as Lara continued to pump his cock firmly up and down with one hand. But as he was aware they had an audience, he wanted to give his classmates something to gawk at. So sliding his middle finger under the seat of Lara’s panties, he extracted it from the crevice of her peachy ass-crack, then yanked it over to one side, fully revealing the professor’s waxed-smooth pussy mound and dark pink asshole to all the boys who were sat behind them. Lara hated giving the boy the satisfaction of seeing her squirm, but she couldn’t quite prevent her lower lip from trembling anxiously, or her brow from furrowing with humiliation, as Eugene then grabbed a handful of her thick left ass-cheek, sank his fingers deep into its yielding white surface, and pulled it over to one side, spreading apart her heart-shaped buttocks for everyone to see.

Any boy lucky enough to be seated behind them at that moment would have been treated to an unobstructed view of the professor’s glistening pink pussy lips, snow white perineum, and tightly puckered asshole.

“ _Unnnnggghhh…_ ”, groaning with pleasure, Eugene erupted in Lara’s hand, spurting hot lances of jizz all over her fingers. She had to clamp her other hand down firmly over his mouth and shush him sternly, so as not to distract the other students from their exam, as she pumped Eugene’s spasming member with firm, downward-pushing strokes, helping the teenager to ride out his climax in the most enjoyable way possible. Eugene continued to squeeze and massage her ass as she did so,savoring the feel of Lara’s soft, pliable glute bulging between his sinking digits, while his hips bucked, his balls rolled, and he thoroughly unloaded himself all over the professor’s hand and the underside of his desk. When his orgasm finally subsided, Lara cradled Eugene’s member lovingly in her palm. Laying it down between his thighs, she wrung it out into her hand, expunging every last dreg of lumpy ejaculate that was still clogging up his pipes, before maneuvering him carefully back inside his shorts, pulling up his trousers, zipping his flies, and rebuckling his belt.

“I’m sorry, Eugene”, she whispered in the boy’s ear, “but I can’t find your name anywhere on my list. I’m afraid this is my fault entirely, though. I didn’t organize the paperwork for this exam as well as I should have. I… I hope you can forgive me”.

But Eugene just gazed back at her through half-lidded eyes, and, * _SMACK!_ *, landed a hard spank on Lara’s ass, causing both of the professor’s buttocks to wobble like globes of dense jello.

“It doesn’t matter, Professor Croft”, he shrugged. “I’m not stupid, you know. I didn’t really forget my number. I just wanted you to come over here, so I could grope your body and make you jerk me off, you dumb bitch”. He thrust his middle finger into Lara’s well-lubricated pussy and pumped it back and forth a few times, enjoying the way her searing walls clenched down on his digit and crushed it with vice-like pressure.

****

“W-well, that’s very… disrespectful of you, Eugene”, Lara whispered, having to marshal her willpower not to moan as Eugene penetrated her down his third knuckle. “If that’s your attitude… then I-I’m afraid… I’ll have to insist… you come to my office tomorrow morning, * _nmm…_ *. We n-need to discuss your bad behaviour, young man”.

“Fine”, the boy replied nonchalantly, “but only if you promise you’ll eat my ass out in front of your hot blonde secretary, and let me cum on your face, Professor Croft”.

“Y-yes”, Lara shuddered, almost crumpling to the floor as her knees buckled. “I…I’ll do it, Eugene. Anything you like. Oh, _gohd_ , you’re such a bad boy”.

Eugene merely sneered at her. “Whore”, he said, extracting his finger from Lara’s soaked pussy and wiping it off on the inside of her thigh. On shaky legs, the professor stumbled away from his desk. She had to dig deep to pull herself together and regain her composure.

Once she did, Lara noticed her hand was sliding with the boy’s warm ejaculate. Lumps and gooey worms of it were dribbling from her fingertips. So she brought it up to her mouth and in full view of everyone proceeded to lick and suck every last drop of Eugene’s sperm from her slender, manicured digits. When she was finished, she smoothed her skirt back down around her shapely thighs, repositioned her glasses on the bridge of her nose, and resumed her invigilatory patrol between the rows of desks as though nothing had happened. Yet as she passed each student’s desk now, they all felt entitled to grab a handful of her ass, to land a spank on her supple, bouncing glutes, or to grope her athletic thighs as they flexed and juddered with soft, feminine muscle tone. Some of the boys even worked together: one of them yanking up the back of Lara’s skirt, so his friend could land an extra harsh slap on her bare ass before the professor was able to shimmy it back down around her hips. Others simply used the time-honored trick of sticking their foot out in front of Lara and tripping her up, causing her to stumble down to her hands and knees. They all then had a very enjoyable time palming her thighs and massaging her ass as Lara crawled around under their desks, searching for her glasses, with her backside thrust up high in the air behind herself.

Of course, with her trained reflexes, the former Tomb Raider could easily have avoided her students’ adolescent pranks, if she had wanted to. But there was something deeply satisfying about allowing herself to be humiliated and made to look a fool like this, by a bunch of horny teenage boys. It made Lara’s nipples as taut as little pencil erasers and her pussy drool with excitement down the insides of her thighs. So she allowed them to do it without a word of complaint. But when she noticed a boy a few seats ahead of her chewing gum, her eyes narrowed with indignation. That was strictly prohibited under the rules of the Cambridge exam board, Lara fumed, as she strode over to confront the offender. When she saw who it was, she wasn’t in the least bit surprised. Travis Nelson. He had been a thorn in Lara’s side since the beginning of the semester, always interrupting her in class, trying to pass off plagiarized essays as his own work, spitting in her face and cumming all over her tits when they had one-on-one disciplinary meetings in her office.

She stood beside Travis’ desk with an expression that brooked no compromise, and held out her palm.

“That is _not_ allowed, Travis”, she whispered severely. “Either spit out your gum, this instant, or I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave the exam hall, and you will receive a failing grade for this assessment”.

Travis, a jock who was snoozing his way through the Cambridge curriculum on a football scholarship, looked up at Lara with his mouth agape and his eyebrows drawn up disbelievingly into the middle of his forehead. He shook his head, and beckoned for Lara to come closer. When she leaned down to hear him out, though, he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her face into his. Pressing his lips roughly onto Lara’s, he thrust his tongue into her mouth and started frenching her passionately.

“ _Mmmmmppphhhh!_ ”, Lara mumbled into the kiss, taken off guard by Travis’ aggressiveness. She tried to pull back, but this only seemed to encourage him, as he sank his fingers into her glossy brunette hair, spun her around, and shoved her down on his desktop, on her back. Rising to his feet, he pried Lara’s legs apart with one hand, hunkered over her squirming form, and used his full body weight to pin her down beneath him. A murmur of excitement spread through the hall as Travis sexually assaulted the exam proctor. All eyes turned in their direction as the jock maneuvered Lara’s legs up around his waist and forced her to cross her high-heeled pumps over the small of his back. It looked like he was fucking Lara in the missionary position, right there in the middle of the exam hall, as the professor’s miniskirt bunched up around her hips, revealing her taut black garter straps digging into her thick upper thighs. Travis grabbed a handful of Lara’s ass. Squeezing and massaging the professor’s supple, velvety buttock, he sank his fingers deep into her pliable ass-flesh as she writhed around beneath him, unable to free herself from his grasp. Lara could feel Travis’ cock grinding against her pussy. All that was preventing him from penetrating her was the boy’s jeans and her own lacy thong panties as he devoured her mouth with voracious greed, really thrusting his tongue into every warm corner and soft crevice of her salivating oral cavity; sliding it over, under, and around Lara’s own with such dominance and aggressiveness that she couldn’t help but respond in kind. Parting her lips into their kiss, she allowed Travis to tongue-fuck her mouth. Laying submissively beneath him with her thighs wrapped around the boy’s mid-section, she did nothing to discourage him as he groped her ass, mauled her breasts, drooled into her open mouth, and ground his steel-hard pipe against lingerie-encased pussy mound.

Then just as suddenly as he had grabbed her, Travis detached his lips from Lara’s mouth and unceremoniously shoved her over the side of his desk, causing her to topple sideways and faceplant ignominiously onto the floor. She ended up in a curvaceous heap at Travis’ feet, batting her eyelashes with disorientation, for a moment unsure what had just happened, while the teenager sat back down in his chair and leaned back with cocky self assurance. Pulling herself together, Lara stumbled up to her feet, dusted herself down, and was just about to start admonishing the boy for his bad behaviour, when she noticed something was in her mouth that hadn’t been there before. Plucking it out between her forefinger and thumb, she held up the offending object and arched her eyebrow disapprovingly at Travis.

“That wasn’t _quite_ what I had in mind when I asked you to spit it out, Mr. Nelson”, she stated primly. “But… alright”, she relented, as the submissiveness that Davie had drilled into her mind took over. “I suppose… you did _technically_ do what I requested. So… thank you”.

Manspreading his legs, Travis massaged his prominent cock bulge along the inside of his right thigh. “No problem, Professor Croft”, he grinned, before unwrapping another piece of gum and folding it into his mouth. “You want this one, too?”

Lara’s eyes went wide.

“Right”, she huffed indignantly. “I’ve had quite enough of your flippant attitude, young man. You’ve just earned yourself lunchtime detentions for the rest of this week. I expect to see you in my office at twelve noon sharp, every day, and you’ll stay there, with me, until one-thirty PM. Is that understood?”

“Sounds good to me”, Travis shrugged. “You know you’re just gonna end up with my cock shoved down your throat, though, right?”

Lara seethed, glaring at the overconfident teen with her eyes slivered icily. “We’ll just see about that, Mr. Nelson”, she hissed, leaning forward and pressing her palms to the surface of his desk. “You’ve got a real attitude problem, young man, and I intend to show you the error of your ways”.

But when their faces were practically touching, and Lara could smell the minty fragrance of Travis’ gum, she whispered so no one else could hear: “I’ll let you fuck my throat until I pass out, you fucking stud. You can do anything you want to me. Just treat me like the slut I am, please”.

* _WHAP!_ *, Travis slapped Lara’s cheek, whipping her head to one side. He grabbed her hair and pulled her in close as she gasped at his sudden turn of violence. “I’m gonna fuck you up good, bitch”, he whispered in her ear. “Some of my buddies from the football team are gonna come with me, and we’re gonna have a meat party in your mouth, you dumb whore”.

Lara almost creamed her panties when he pressed his palm to her face and pushed her away. She stumbled, but caught herself. Glancing around, she prayed nobody had overheard them.

“Well, just as long as you learn the error of your ways, Mr. Nelson”, she said demurely, readjusting her glasses.

Another hand went up on the far side of the hall.

“Excuse me”, she said, before sashaying away to deal with the next student.

A twinge of anticipation fluttered through her belly when she saw who it was. Kevin Kevlovski - Davie’s best friend - a notoriously badly behaved young boy who was all the more so for having his friend’s special dispensation to treat Lara almost any way he wanted. Just last week, she recalled, he had been extremely disruptive during one of her lectures. He had come up to the front, uninvited, then stood behind Lara on the podium and proceeded to strip her, garment by garment, down to her stockings and thong panties, much to the leering approval of his classmates. He had even forced her to continue giving her lecture throughout the whole ordeal, and she’d had to blush and stammer her way through her carefully prepared speech, topless, while Kev pulled his cock out behind her, slapped it all over her ass, sandwiched it between her peachy buttocks, and hot-dogged himself back and forth along the crevice of her ass-crack. It had been one of the most embarrassing experiences of Lara’s academic career. She had felt herself blushing with embarrassment when Kev had reached around her body, grabbed her tits, and started bouncing them up and down in his palms repeatedly, even going so far as to plant stinging slaps on their undersides, causing Lara’s luscious melons to wobble around on her chest and jiggle like two sculpted jello teardrops. As a coup de grace, he had invited a dozen of his friends up onto the podium alongside him, then ordered Lara to kneel before them while they all ran a bukkake train on her face. He hadn’t allowed Lara to stop speaking her lecture even for a second as boy after boy after boy had stepped up beside her, with his rigidly hard cock jutting out between his flies, which Lara had then had to jerk off onto her own face, two at a time, spluttering and gasping through hot, lancing ropes of jizz as they had crisscrossed her beautiful features, matted her glossy brunette hair to her forehead and cheeks, slid down her neck, and dribbled onto her cleavage like spoonfuls of lumpy yogurt. Walking back to her office afterwards had been disastrous for the professor’s reputation among her fellow academics, because Kev had forced her to do so without wiping away even one drop of the thick layer of sperm that was coating her face.

“Y-yes, Mr. Kevlovski?”, Lara now asked politely, bending over beside Kev’s desk. “Is there something I can help you with?”. Resting her palms on her knees, she pushed her breasts together between her upper arms, granting the teenager a mouthwatering downblouse view of her full, creamy melons bulging over the cups of her push-up bra.

“Uh, yeah, Professor Croft”, Kev whispered, bug-eyed as he gazed down the front of Lara’s blouse. “I think there’s a mistake on the exam paper. Question three just doesn’t make any sense. Maybe you can, uh, take a look?”. He pointed at the question paper which he was holding, rather conspicuously, over his lap.

Lara could already guess where this was headed, but she felt obliged to play along, if only to prevent Kev from complaining to Davie that she had spoiled his fun.

****

“Oh, of course”, she nodded. “Let me see…”. She leaned in close to read the text, having to bend her knees even deeper and thrust her ass up even higher in the air behind herself. In her peripheral vision, she noticed a wide grin forming on Kev’s face, but did her best to ignore it as she read through the exam paper line by line, searching for the supposed error. She tensed up a little when the boy rested his hand on the back of her head, but then relaxed when he seemed content to merely stroke his palm gently back and forth over the nape of her neck. It was even quite soothing, Lara reflected, with a sigh of relief; infinitely preferable to the rough handling that Travis had just inflicted on her, at any rate. Perhaps she had misjudged Kev, after all.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Kevlovski”, she ****s**** aid a moment later, with a concered frown. “I’ve read the whole paper, and as far as I can tell, it all looks fine. Perhaps if you pointed out the mistake for me, I might be able to… oh my _gosh!_ ” - her eyes went wide with surprise when Kev suddenly pulled his exam paper back - to reveal his fully erect cock jutting up through his open flies. Before Lara could back away, the teenager grabbed a handful of her hair and pushed her face down into his lap, forcing his rigid boner straight up between her lips as she stumbled down to her knees beside him.

“ _Ha ha,_ got you, Professor Croft!”, Kev chuckled, before groaning with intense pleasure as his cock was enveloped in Lara’s hot, salivating mouth.

Lara’s immediate reaction was to glare up at him angrily. She had put up with a lot from these boys over the past few months, but having a boner stuffed into her mouth in the middle of her exam invigilation was pushing the limits of even her tolerance.

“ _Mmmbl_ … _mnnphnmmumb_ … _blumblemunshenblum!_ ”. She mumbled onto Kev’s veiny pole, trying to communicate her misgivings to the boy, but Kev just ignored her. If anything, he seemed to enjoy it even more, in fact, as Lara’s tongue slid wetly around his mushroom-shaped glans, and her voice vibrated through his shaft in a pleasurable manner. Holding Lara’s head down in his lap, he angled his hips slightly to one side, and pumped his swollen cock head into her cheek, bulging out the professor’s face. Lara spluttered on his rubbery member, her lips distending lewdly into a stretched oval as saliva dribbled down her chin and dripped onto Kev’s balls. Sighing with pleasure, the teenager stroked her glossy brunette hair in his lap and pumped his hips lightly into Lara’s mouth, rubbing his sensitive cock head against the warm, fleshy interior of her cheek.

“ _Bllumbsh… munblunshlum… schlumblmmn!_ ”, Lara continued to mumble up at him indignantly.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake”, Kev muttered, rolling his eyes. “Okay, fine”. After a few more lubricious thrusts into Lara’s mouth, he let her up.

“What is it, Professor Croft?”, he asked impatiently.

Lara swallowed a mouthful of pre-cum laced saliva before she answered. “I’m sorry, Mr. Kevlovski, but this type of behaviour is simply inappropriate during an exam. I know you have Davie’s permission to take… liberties with my body during regular study hours, but I’m afraid, in this case, I must put my foot down and…”

“Uh, would you mind?”, Kev interrupted her, pointing at his cock, which was standing straight up in his lap, glistening with Lara’s spit. “At least give me a handjob while we’re talking, okay?”.

Lara bristled for a moment, but knew better than to turn down one of Kev’s direct requests. There had been repercussions in the past when she had refused to cooperate with him, and he had taken his complaints directly to Davie. “Sorry, babe, bros before hos”, was how the teenager had explained it to her, with a shrug, as he had adjudicated in his best friend’s favor and granted Kev near total dominion over Lara’s body, second only to his own, while she was on the university campus.

Wrapping her hands around Kev’s spit-slick shaft, one above the other, Lara squeezed it firmly, and started sliding them rhythmically up and down along its rubbery length. Twisting her grip with each full-length pump, she pleasurably wrung out Kev’s meaty pole, causing his foreskin to pull taut on every downstroke, before puckering up a full inch above the tip of his glans on every upstroke, as they continued their discussion. “Better?”, she asked.

“Okay”, Kev nodded.

“So, as I was saying”, Lara whispered, “I don’t think it’s very appropriate for me to _suck your cock_ during an exam, Mr. Kevlovski. I am terribly sorry if this isn’t in line with your expectations of me as your teacher, but I would like to emphasize…”.

“Oh, shut the fuck up, Professor Croft”, Kev said dismissively. “Seriously, what the fuck is your problem, bitch? You come in here, dressed like a fucking hooker, pushing your tits and ass in all of our faces, and you expect us to be able to concentrate on your exam?”

Lara opened her mouth to interject, but Kev just ignored her.

“Do you have any idea how distracting it is, for a bunch of horny teenage guys like us, to see you, like this? Some uber-hot, big-titted, fucking _milf_ parading herself around in this kind of get-up?” He grabbed the lapels of Lara’s shirt, and with a sharp tug, ripped them apart, sending buttons pinging off the side of his desk and rolling across the wooden floorboards. Lara gasped, her eyelashes fluttering, as Kev then grabbed two handfuls of her bulging, lingerie-clad tits and sank his fingers deep into her creamy cleavage. Thrusting his fingers into her bra cups, he scooped out the professor’s luxurious, E-cup melons, allowing all the boys nearby to feast their eyes on Lara’s coral pink nipples and large, goose-bumped aureoles.

“Well, I… I must concede you may have a point there, Mr. Kevlovski”, Lara stammered, blushing as dozens of hard teenage cocks were jerked off under their owner’s desks, to the sight of her full teardrop melons bulging over her bra-cups. “Y-yes, perhaps I _should_ give more consideration to how my appearance might affect the academic performance of my students”. She continued to pump Kev’s shaft firmly with a double-fisted grip, while the teenager molded her lush tits with both of his hands.

“Damn straight, you cock teasing bitch”, Kev grunted. “You’re the one making all of our cocks hard with your hot fucking body and your slutty outfits, so if you ask me, it’s your duty to do something about it. You should give us some _relief_ , Professor Croft, so we can concentrate on our work better”.

“Ye-es”, Lara nodded, hesitantly. “I can see how I might be… remiss in my professorial duties if I didn’t treat such matters with the _care_ and _attention_ they deserve. Very well”, she relented, “I’ll do it. But I would like to request a _quid pro quo_ ”.

“Huh?”, Kev frowned in puzzlement.

“It’s Latin, Mr. Kevlovski”, Lara sighed. Wrapping her palm around the teenager’s glans, she started polishing it like a brass doorknob. “It means ‘a favor for a favor’. In other words, I’ll provide you with some… relief, as you put it, from your state of arousal, so long as you grant me something in return”.

“Yeah, what’s that, slut?”, Kev grunted, as a bead of precum emerged from the divot of his piss slit. Lara collected it up on her thumb, and used the slippery liquid to lubricate the underside of the boy’s glans. Grinding her thumb-pad firmly up and down over the bifurcated area of flesh where his foreskin dovetailed into his shiny pink head meat, she made Kev sigh with intense pleasure, while his shaft flexed hard as an iron bar in her tightly gripping palm.

“I want you to try your absolute best in this exam”, Lara said, peering up at Kev seriously over her black-framed eyeglasses. “You’re an intelligent young man, Mr. Kevlovski, when you actually apply yourself to your studies. I’d hate to see all that potential go to waste simply because you can’t keep a lid on your… less enlightened urges, shall we say”.

“Deal”, Kev grinned. “Now suck it, Professor Croft”.

Lara rolled her eyes at the boy’s lack of manners, but seeing Kev pick up his pen and return his attention to his exam paper, she felt satisfied that they were at least communicating effectively now. Now, it was just a matter of keeping up her end of the bargain. Unzipping Kev’s flies all the way down, she tugged his trousers apart on either side of his hips, then stretched down the waistband of his shorts, allowing his swollen teenage balls to spill free between his thighs.

“ _Hmm_ , yes…”, Lara murmured, with a concerned tone, “they do look rather full _,_ Mr. Kevlovski. You poor boy”.

Cupping Kev’s sack in her hand, she gave it a gentle squeeze, admiring the kid-leather softness of his scrotal skin, the way his cum-swollen balls bulged between her fingers like large, shell-less eggs. Her palm wasn’t even big enough to support both of them at the same time. Leaning forward over his lap, Lara parted her soft, ruby lips and sucked one of Kev’s swarthy nuts into her mouth. She heard the boy groan with pleasure above her as she applied suction to his sack, hollowed out her cheeks, and started slathering her tongue all over its leathery surface. Wrapping her palm around his upright shaft, she jacked it up against Kev’s belly with slow, firm pumps as she bathed his ballsack thoroughly with her saliva. She made sure to cover every available millimeter of it with her hotly lashing tongue, swirling it in circles around the fleshy ovoid of his testicle, lapping at his musky perineum, digging its tip gently into every soft bulge and worming pipe that ran across its surface. When she drew back, her lips pouted around the boy’s weighty ball, stretching out his scrotum to its maximum elasticity, until it slid free from her mouth with a wet pop. Lara repeated the same process on Kev’s other testicle, not satisfied until both of the boy’s cum-filled balls were gleaming with her spit and sucked clean of their musky sack-sweat.

“ _Mmmm…_ ”, she hummed softly, nuzzling her face into the underside of Kev’s shaft. Working her way up its impressive, ten-inch length, she planted soft, wet smooches as she went, leaving a trail of crimson lip-prints glistening along his urethral tube. When she reached the tip, she peeled Kev’s foreskin all the way back, exposing his protruding glans and shiny pink cock neck, then puckered up her lips and blew a long, cool breath of air directly onto his frenulum. The boy’s member flexed in her hands, clearly frustrated by Lara’s excruciating teasing. But he was rewarded for his patience a moment later, when she pressed her lips to the tip of his cock head, hollowed out her cheeks, and sucked hard on his ultra-sensitive piss-slit. Sliding her tongue out between her full red lips, Lara slathered it up and down over Kev’s cum-drooling frenulum as she suckled lovingly on the tip of his member, at the same time pumping his shaft at a steady pace with both hands wrapped tight around its veiny girth. After a couple of minutes, she was rewarded for her efforts when a lance of searing precum spurted into her mouth like salty cream.

Lara swallowed it down, smiling sensuously onto the tip of Kev’s cock. She could feel it flexing in her hands like crazy now, almost trembling with the need for release - already. Although the teenager was technically in control of the situation, it did amuse Lara how easily she was able to bridle him with her technique, to bring him to the edge of orgasm with just a few minutes of sucking and stroking - when she had worked Davie’s cock in the exact same way for ten times as long, while the moody teen played computer games in her study at Croft Manor, and she had barely even received a grunt of acknowledgement from him. Still, Kev was just an ordinary boy, Lara had to remind herself; Davie, in her mind, was practically on the cusp of godhood now, so thoroughly had he dominated Lara’s psyche with the aid of his glowing red necklace, the Eye of Metate.

Curious to see how far she could push Kev, Lara extended her tongue, craned her neck to one side, and started slathering her soft oral appendage all the way around his exposed cock neck, just below the rim of his glans. She could taste the rancid cock cheese that was festering there as she slid her tongue slowly back and forth around the circumference of his shaft, using the warm, fleshy topside going one way, before flipping it over to use the softer, more lubricious underside coming back. Kev’s hand moved under his desk, and he grasped a palmful of Lara’s right breast. Massaging it firmly, he caused her sumptuous tit-flesh to bulge between his fingers like marshmallow. Lara could still hear his pen scribbling away on the desktop above her, though, as he continued to fill out his exam paper, so she decided to allow this. Perhaps all the boy needed was a squeezable stress reliever to help keep his mind focused, she reasoned. And it did feel rather nice, especially when Kev trailed his fingertips around her erect nipple, or pinched the sensitive peak of flesh and rolled it back and forth, causing little jolts of pleasure to tingle through Lara’s chest as she continued to service his hard cock with her hands and mouth.

Puckering up her lips, she pressed them to the tip of Kev’s glans and pushed downwards, allowing them to slowly spread around the boy’s taut helmet as it slid up inside her mouth. She noticed his leg muscles trembling as she enveloped his glans inside her warm oral cavity. Sealing her lips around his veiny cock neck, she started swirling her tongue around Kev’s swollen glans, slathering it firmly over every available millimeter of the boy’s ultra-sensitive head meat. She wrapped one hand around his shaft and pushed it downwards with steady, rhythmic pumping movements, using her other hand to cradle his balls and softly massage them in her cool, feminine palm. Hearing Kev groan with pleasure above her, she allowed her lips to slide a little lower on his shaft, until he was deep inside her mouth and surrounded on all sides by her softly suckling oral cavity and steadily swirling tongue.

Lara had used the exact same technique on several other freshman boys over the past few months, and not one of them had been able to endure it for more than a couple of minutes - exploding into her mouth with trembling hips and veritable fountains of hot sperm spurting from their cocks. She could sense that Kev was no different. He was right on the verge of succumbing to her technique, his glans swollen taut in her mouth, his shaft straining against her palm, its surface marbled with wide, pulsating veins, his hips rising up reflexively in time with her sliding palm, his balls hitching every now and then and shooting jets of salty pre-jizz into her mouth, which Lara swallowed down eagerly as fast as Kev could produce them. But she wasn’t going to let him off the hook just yet, she decided. She had finally found a way to motivate her student in his academic work, after all, and if sucking Kev’s cock was the best way to ensure he achieved the grades he was capable of, then Lara was more than willing to make that extra bit of effort.

Encircling the base of his shaft between her forefinger and thumb, she squeezed tight, sealing off his ability to cum as though with a cock ring, then started lowering her face down into his lap.

“ _Hrrrrk…_ ”, she couldn’t help but croak slightly as the teenager’s meaty girth stretched out the entrance to her throat. His swollen glans slid past her tonsils and started burrowing into her tight, fleshy gullet, his rubbery shaft curving around the root of her tongue, making Lara wretch as it stimulated her gag reflex nauseatingly. The slender white walls of her neck bugled obscenely around Kev’s thick phallus as it slid deeper, expanding around the outline of a long, mushroom-shaped protuberance as Lara orally impaled herself, inch by slow inch. For Kev, it felt incredible, like his whole member was being immersed in a world of pleasure, surrounded on all sides by a hot, slippery tunnel of flesh that was clenching down on him tightly, squeezing the precum right out of his piss slit, massaging him in rolling waves as Lara worked his shaft purposefully with her gag reflex. He would have exploded in ten seconds flat if she didn’t have his balls clamped restrictively in the palm of her hand. If felt like Lara knew exactly what she was doing, like she could sense when she was pushing him too hard, and would pull back just before he exploded, decrease the pressure that her throat was exerting on his glans, or clamp down hard on his ballsack with her fingers, preventing him from cumming even though the first squeamish twinges of orgasm had already shuddered through Kev’s groin multiple times now. He felt like Professor Croft was really working him over with her exquisite throat and slender, feminine hands, manipulating his member with expert proficiency, keeping him on the brink of climax for minutes on end as he continued to fill out his exam paper.

A rising murmur of excitement was spreading through the exam hall as the husky glottal choking sounds coming from Kev’s lap began to increase in volume and intensity. Lara was bobbing her head up and down in the boy’s lap now, deep throating Kev’s rigid member all the way down over and over again. She was humming and slurping on his upright dong, twisting her neck this way and that, repeatedly enveloping him in her gullet at a steady pace of about one full-length swallow every second.

“ _GLURK… GLUK… GULGH… HRURK… GRORK…_ ”, was all that could be heard echoing around the hall - apart from the rising clamour of male voices commenting on what a total whore Lara was. The professor frowned. As much as she was enjoying giving her throat muscles an early morning workout, she didn’t want to distract the other boys from their exam. So lifting her head up from Kev’s lap, she allowed his spit-slick member to slide out between her lips. Every square centimeter of it was sliding with her bubble saliva, so she wrapped her hands around its base and pulled upwards, collecting up the syrupy goop on her fingers and thumb, then sucked it into her mouth and swallowed it down.

“Sorry about this, Mr. Kevlovski”, her warm breath tickled Kev’s cock head as she spoke. “I just need one moment, please”.

She rose to her feet and was suddenly all business again. “Gentlemen”, she cast a stern gaze around the hall, “do I need to need to remind you that we are still under exam conditions here? Which means, _no talking!_ Anyone who doesn’t comply with this rule will be ejected from the hall immediately. Not only that, but you will receive a failing grade for this assessment, and will be expelled from my courses for the remainder of this semester! Do we have an understanding here, gentlemen?” She stared down any boy who was foolhardy enough to gawk at her bare tits, beating himself off under his desk, for more than a few seconds, until everyone in the hall had quietened down and turned their attention back to their exam papers.

“Wow, Professor Croft”, Kev whispered up at her, genuinely impressed. “You can be really strict when you need to, huh?”

“Only when absolutely necessary”, Lara whispered back, with a conspiratorial smile, before folding back down to her knees beside his chair again. “Now, where were we?”

Kev grabbed a handful of her hair-bun. “Right about here, Professor Croft”. Lara removed her glasses and placed them on Kev’s desk for safekeeping.

“Go ahead, Mr. Kevlovski”, she whispered. “No need to hold back anymore. Use me… to relieve yourself”.

She gasped when he yanked her head down into his lap and stuffed his cock back inside her mouth.

“ _Mmmmmbbbblmmm_ …”, Lara moaned onto the teenager’s rubbery pole. Slathering her tongue all over his glans as he swabbed it around the inside of her mouth, she bobbed her head up and down in his lap, lewdly sucking and slurping on his veiny member. Taking a firm grasp on his shaft, she pumped it steadily with one hand while softly massaging his balls with her other. She didn’t even care that Kev wasn’t filling out his exam paper anymore; as long as she could help him to unload down her throat, and thus unburden the boy of his distracting adolescent lust, she felt she would be fulfilling her professorial duties appropriately. She peered up at Kev submissively, having to roll her eyeballs up to their vertical limits to do so, and saw that he was just gazing down at her with a blank expression, his mouth hanging open, his face slack, his eyes half-lidded.

The whole situation was blowing Kev’s mind. The feeling of power and dominance coursing through his body as he thrust his fully erect cock up into the mouth of his smoking hot archaeology professor - none other than _the_ Lara Croft, modern-day sex icon and wank fantasy of millions - was like a wet dream come true for him. Resting his hands top of Lara’s head, he sank his fingers deep into her silky brunette hair-bun, and bobbed her face rhythmically up and down in his lap. He started pumping his hips upwards in time with the rhythm, thrusting his cock up between Lara’s lips, pushing it deeper into the back of her mouth.

“ _Grrrrrrrrrk_ …”, Lara croaked on his glans as it slid wetly past her tonsils. His turgid pole curved around the root of her tongue, stretching out her throat, burrowing its way deeper into her tight, fleshy gullet. Gripping her hair bun tighter, Kev started raising his hips up from the surface of his chair, shunting his cock forcibly into the back of Lara’s throat.

“ _Hllllllllllg_ …”, Lara gurgled on it, gag tears overflowing her eyes and trickling down either side of her face, leaving smoky trails of eyeliner on her cheeks. With one last trembling thrust, Kev pushed her head down into his lap and stuffed his cock straight down her throat. He groaned with satisfaction, balls-deep in Lara’s gullet, reveling in the incredible sensations that her gag-reflex was lavishing on his shaft as it massaged him in rolling waves. Holding her down, sighing with pleasure, he allowed Lara’s neck muscles to work their magic, and gazed down at her glistening red lips, which were pouting out around the girth of his shaft, forming a glossy crimson oval around its thick base, trembling slightly as Lara tried and failed to control her gag reflex and slowly suffocated on his meaty member.

He studied her face as she peered up at him, admiring her big, hazel eyes as they gleamed like gemstones, her irises catching the light and sparkling as tears welled up along their lower lids. Her peaches and cream complexion was glowing warmly with arousal now, tinted to a rouge blush across the bridge of her nose and around her cheekbones. Tilting his head, he could see the mushroom-shaped protuberance of his cock bulging out the walls of Lara’s throat, causing her carotid arteries to stand out in stark relief against her slender white neck, as her throat muscles rolled, working him inside her gullet. After more than two minutes of holding Lara down on his rigid cock, he could see she was starting to reach the limits of her endurance. Her eyelids were flickering closed, her beautiful hazel irises rolling back in their sockets, revealing the whites of her eyeballs. Her grasp on his nutsack was starting to slacken, though she still continued to massage him softly as she lost consciousness, and her posture was sagging as she struggled to keep herself upright beside his chair. Kev wanted badly to choke Lara out on his cock. He would go down as a campus legend if word got out that he had face-fucked Professor Croft so hard that she had simply passed out in the middle of her exam invigilation. The social cachet this would bring him would put him up there alongside Davie, almost, in terms of dick-swinging studs who took guff from no one. But he wasn’t going to be able to do it. Lara’s throat just felt too good. He was going to cum any second now. The way her throat muscles were massaging him relentlessly, almost coaxing the cum up from his balls, she was going to…

“ _Fuck…_ ”, the teenager grunted. He yanked Lara’s head up. His cock slid out between her lips like a magic trick, accompanied by an obscene expulsion of throat slime that dribbled down Lara’s chin and splattered onto her tits like full fat cream.

“ _Huuuuaaaaaaaaaa_ ….”, Lara gasped down a breath of air, then collapsed into a fit of coughing and spluttering. But Kev was having none of it.

“Stick out your tongue, Professor Croft”, he demanded, grabbing Lara’s hair and wrenching her head back. The professor did so immediately, unrolling her tongue as far as it would go between her full, ruby lips. She gazed up at Kev imploringly, slathering her tongue against the tip of her chin, opening her mouth as wide as it would go, allowing him to see all the way back to her tonsils and pearly white molars. Kev grabbed the base of his shaft and slapped his glans repeatedly against Lara’s tongue, bouncing it off the surface of her glistening pink appendage over and over as she peered up at him with a look of total submission in her big, soulful, almond-shaped eyes.

“You want my cum, Professor Croft?”, he whispered, grinding his frenulum over the soft, pink topside of her tongue. Lara nodded, begging him with her eyebrows. Swallowing with her mouth open, she made her lubricious gullet convulse invitingly.

“ _Glaallgh_ …”, she gurgled, clearly in the affirmative.

“Well, here… it… comes… _slut_ …”, Kev groaned. Grinding his glans into the surface of her tongue, he pushed himself over the edge, but as soon as his balls started to hitch, he shoved Lara’s face down into his lap and thrust his hips up, hilting himself balls-deep in the professor’s tightly clenching esophagus.

“ _Nnnnnngghh_ … fuu-uck… yeeahhhhhhh…”, Kev groaned with bliss, lost in a world of sensory pleasure, his hips trembling with release, as lance after lance of hot sperm shot through his cock and went straight down Lara’s swallowing throat.

“ _Glllllllllllgh_ …”, Lara spluttered on Kev’s unloading member, feeling creamy loads of jizz lancing one after another into her gullet. She could actually feel Kev’s virile spooge sliding down her esophagus like lumpy yogurt, coating the inside of her food tube with gelatinous viscosity, filling up her stomach with warm ropes and worming dollops of the boy’s ultra-dense cum. Shuddering with release, Kev pressed his hips up into Lara’s face and held her down over his lap for what felt like a long time (especially to Lara), but was in fact only about forty-five seconds, until every last drop of his massive, backed-up load had been deposited into the professor’s belly. Then he leaned back in his chair and slouched, utterly spent, allowing Lara to deal with the clean up.

She did so with the grace and obedience that Davie had drilled into her. Extracting Kev’s sated member from her throat, she barely retched as it slid out between her lips. Having been face fucked into unconsciousness literally dozens of times by Davie’s forearm-thick god-cock over the past few months, Kev’s ten-incher was actually something of a relief for her. She suckled on his cock head and wrung out his shaft with both hands, coaxing out a few more gelatinous ropes of nut sludge, which she swallowed gratefully. Then she pulled his foreskin back down and cleansed it thoroughly with her tongue, slathering it around in circles inside the boy’s puckered sleeve. Kev groaned with pleasure as she did so, enjoying every second of having his sensitive, post-coital glans polished to a high sheen by Lara’s softly swirling tongue. In his state of relaxation, he even accidentally released a few dribbles of hot piss into Lara’s mouth as she slid her tongue around the rim of his helmet inside his swarthy foreskin. The professor grimaced at the bitter taste, but knew better than to voice her displeasure, especially after having serviced the boy so successfully until now. Besides, Davie had done far worse to her. Sometimes, in the middle of the night, when he was lying in Lara’s bed at Croft Manor, with his cock enveloped in her warmly suckling mouth, as was their customary sleeping position most nights, and he couldn’t be bothered to get up and walk to the bathroom to relieve himself, he would simply empty his bladder directly into the former Tomb Raider’s mouth, and Lara would have to gulp it all down, without a word of complaint, or risk a beating if she allowed even a single drop to besmirch the silk sheets of their marital bed. This was just how Davie was, and Lara had grown accustomed to it. She even loved him for it. So she had no qualms whatsoever about swallowing down a few yellow-white dribbles of Kev’s piss-diluted spunk now.

Finally, she wiped her student’s cock clean on the front of her shirt, gathering up the soft white fabric in both hands and buffing Kev’s rubbery member between her shirt tails until it was completely dry. By the time she was finished, he was already starting to get hard again. But before he ordered Lara to start all over again, she tucked him away inside his shorts, zipped up his flies and rebuckled his belt.

“There we are, Mr. Kevlovski”, she looked up at him affectionately. “Now, I do hope you’ll be willing to put in a good word for me next time you see Davie. I trust everything was _…_ to your satisfaction?”

“Sure thing, Professor Croft”, Kev grinned in post-coital relaxation. “You did a pretty good job, I gotta say. I’ll tell him you were real accommodating”.

“Thank you”, Lara breathed a sigh of relief. “And, if it’s not too much to ask, I want you to try your absolute best to ace this exam, now. I know you have it in you”. She rose to her feet and straightened out her clothes, tucking her breasts back down inside her bra-cups and tying her shirt tails in a knot around her upper midriff. “But remember, whatever the outcome, my office door is always open, Mr. Kevlovski, especially for you, should you require some private tutoring, one-on-one”.

Kev grabbed a handful of Lara’s ass and sank his fingers deep into her well-rounded buttock. Jiggling it up and down a few times, he made the thick globe of muscle ripple like dense jello. “You know, I think I might just take you up on that, Professor Croft”.

Glancing around the hall, Lara saw at least two dozen more boys with their hands raised. She took a deep breath, and resigned herself to the fact that this was going to be a long three hours.

“Excuse me”, she said politely, and sashayed away to deal with the nearest student’s problem. Leaning over beside his desk, she allowed her creamy, E-cup melons to bulge lusciously over her bra-cups, and whispered: “Yes? Is there something I can help you with?”


End file.
